Son
by wannabefailure
Summary: Instead of the Kyubi attacking Konoha and being in Naruto while his parents die, The Yonbi attacks while the nine tails is still inside Kushina. His parents survive while Naruto grows up as a triplet with two sisters. Guided by the Yonbi and aided by his mother Naruto grows up ready to change the shinobi world despite distant godparents and father. Yonton bloodline and slightly OP.
1. And The Barrel Roles

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Biju/Summon Talking/Jutsu."**

**'Biju/Summon Thinking'**

**_Black Zetsu_**

* * *

**AND THE BARREL ROLES.**

Deep in the mountains of Iwagure there stood a lone hut, simple and bare, barely providing the necessary protection from the elements. Nestled in the landscape consisting of various shades of grey stone and green moss its wood stood out making it stand out against the barren landscape. Sat in front of the small wooden hut was a rather mature man, his legs were crossed and his eyes closed while he looked to be meditating but from his almost non-existent breathing it was hard to tell if he meditating, dead or asleep. The figure had bright red hair, a moustache and beard which was tapered off to a point. He was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both a Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour ran across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides.

Alone the man sat in quiet contemplation as the wind howled and swept through the mountains and bright streaks lightning flashed and illuminated the skies. There was a storm brewing and at the center of it sat this red haired man seemingly unaware of the tense pressure building up, both metaphorically and literally.

After one particularly hard gale the harsh weather died down, but after all the build up there was nothing but anticipation as the tense atmosphere did not disappear.

And then the conclusion came.

All the pressure that had been building up cam to its intense climax. The wind howled and battered the stone like a pair of rabid wolfs in the middle of a fight, rain fell and pelted the red-haired man as well as the mountains surrounding him almost as if the elements had decided they would destroy the mountains themselves. In the sky great arcs of lightning flashed and danced across the sky creating a wonderful and deadly ballet of lightning that danced across the black clouds that covered the night sky, and all the while the deadly lightning danced to the delicate beat of the boisterous thunder that roared within the nights sky.

While this was happening the red-haired man still refusing to so much as flinch as the elements raged around him only opening his eyes when he felt a chakra signature seem to swirl into existence in front of him. The figure that stood before him made him raise a single red eyebrow, they were young, much younger than him probably in their late teens. The figure had a mop of spikey mob hair neatly arranged atop their head while their face was covered by a mask with that had a white base color and black markings giving it a zebra print pattern and only allowed the figures right eye to be seen. As much as the silent red head tried he could not see anything else that would give him a clue about the person in front of him as their figure was covered by a black cloak which covered them entirely, the still sitting red head could barely see the sandals the figure was wearing. He may not have been able to see any of the key features of his unexpected visitor but one thing our red head was sure of was that what ever it was it wasn't for a simple visit.

'Why do I have to deal with this shit all the time' wondered our red head with a tired sigh before giving his new arrival a blank look and seeing that he was getting nothing but one narrowed eye from the mysterious figure. 'Ah fucking dickwads always got to bother me with their trivial shit!'. The red heads eye twitched slightly at the figures monotonous demeanor when it was obvious what the out come of their meeting was going to be. Huffing and muttering to himself about disrespectful brats the red head pulled himself from his comfortable position on the ground and stood up where he proceeded to stretch and pop his joints back into place producing a multitude of clicks. After spending another moment to get himself sorted out the bearded man raised a single red eyebrow before asking the figure in a gruff voice "We doing this or not because I planned on getting a good nights sleep tonight."

The figure across from him just allowed an amused look to enter his one visible eye before speaking out in a mirth filled voice "You just as blunt and direct as everyone describes you Roshi." From the sound of the voice there was no doubt that the figure was male unless they had used a voice altering jutsu but doing that when you were planning to kill someone with no witnesses was overkill. Even for ninja.

"Well that's just because the rest of you feel that there is some unexplainable need to beat around the bush when ever you have something to talk about or do, I just don't feel the need to tip toe around a subject when I could just come out and say something in less words and with less hassle. However, that aside it seems you have me at a disadvantage already as you know my name yet I do not know yours mysterious traveler." Roshi by some inhuman feat managed to keep all traces of curiosity out of his reply especially the last statement.

"Since you won't be living for much longer I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to be polite and give you my name. My name is Tobi." As soon as he finished his one lone onyx eye swiftly turned a fluorescent crimson with three black tomoes swirling around the pupil. The sudden change from dark to light made the newly dubbed Tobis eye almost glow amongst the dark and dreary landscape.

"You youngins talk to much." Was the only reply Tobi received before Roshi closed the sixty-nine meter gap between them in seconds and aimed to skewer him with a kunai but for some reason the blade just passed through him as if the man were a ghost. Deciding distance would be best for now Roshi leapt back but Tobi just stood there now having moved completely radiating smugness. 'Was that a genjutsu?' deciding to test it Roshi cut his palm with his kunai and seeing that nothing changed decided that it was some sort of space time ninjutsu. 'Like the Yondaime Hokage'

'Speaking of that ditzy blond brat' Keeping a focused eye on his opponent Roshi threw his kunai aiming to hit his opponent in between the eyes but instead watched it sail harmlessly through the eyes of his masked opponent. Tobi was about to make a taunting comment but instead was cut out by a kick to the back of his head which sent him flying into the run down wooden hut dotted in the background. 'So he can be hit.' Knowing he had the advantage Roshi and he it was best to end the fight quickly while his opponent was down Roshi ran through hand seals before calling out **Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique** and sending a volley of fifty or so flaming boulders into the house causing the structure and immediate are to melt under the extreme heat.

Roshi stood there tense, waiting to see if his enemy had survived the attack but all he was rewarded with was the sounds of the elements and smell of brunt wood and dirt. Thinking he was safe Roshi finally let his guard down thinking it was just another wannabe shinobi from the hidden leaf village who was trying to make a name for himself by taking out an old war legend like himself. That's when he finally heard the mental shout **'ROSHI BEHIND YOU!'** but it was to late. Before he could react to the call he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his chest and a large amount of blood worked its way into his mouth.

"S..s..shit." As much as Roshi wanted to fight back he was hard pressed to even move his head. Letting the muscles in his neck slack so gravity pulled his head down so he could look at his chest Roshi saw that there was a long blade sticking out of his torso 'Shit that bastared pierced through my lung' While that was true he was unable to know that the blade had also hit some of the vital arteries severing the blood flow from his heart and causing large scale internal bleeding. However, he still knew that it was basically a kill shot as he could feel the blood pooling inside his lungs and it was happening fast because his breathing was already ragged.

Using the last of his willpower Roshi managed to lift his head up and stare over his shoulder in an attempt to see his opponent and the sight brought a bloody and grim smile to his face. Tobi was stood the ragged and out of breath, his cloths dotted with various burn marks and his one visible eye set in an icy scowl, probably from the barbecue smell his body was given off.

As the light was fading from his eyes and the cold started to creep into his body Roshi gave his last breath in order to deliver one final sentence to his only friend before his soul was claimed.

'Goodbye Son Goku.'

Seeing that the red head was on deaths door Tobi gave him one look before pushing more chakra to his eyes sohis normal three tomoe sharingan transformed into a three pointed pinwheel. The Mangekyō Sharingan. Once his eyes had changed Tobi cast his eyes to the still form of Roshi and muttered the name of his space time ninjutsu, **Kamui.**

Once the form of Roshi had disappeared in a swirling motion a plant like creature rose up from the ground. One half of the figure was black while the other half was white however while the white side held the facial features of a man, the black side held no facial features except a lone yellow eye which seemed to follow you around the room. The rest of its features were unidentifiable as its body was covered in ma long black cloak similar to Tobi's.

As soon as Tobi saw the strange plant-human hybrid he immediately went into his captain mode changing from the slightly amused voice he was using when battling Roshi to one that was deeper and conveyed a lot more seriousness. "Zetsu what are you doing here?"

Despite the harsh tone used by Tobi Zetsu didn't react in the slightest before the white half of the Zetsu creature spoke "We missed you and we didn't want to get lonely." almost immediately after that the black half of the Zetsu creature spoke up _**"Just ignore this idiot. We came to see why we had to go through the trouble of finding and capturing the four tails when its years to early."** _"Oh yeah! Why did we boss?" The difference between the two sides was about as clear as the difference between day and night. The white side was happy and slightly childish while the black side was a lot more serious and commanding and it showed in their voices as the white side had a much higher voice than that of the black side.

"Its simple really, we went through all this trouble for the one thing that mortals covet most. Power."

"Umm boss I still don't get it?"

**_"Yeah me neither."_**

"Well come with me and ill explain it."

And just like that the two of them disappeared into the night in a swirl originating from the left eye of Tobi.

* * *

**Meanwhile hundreds of miles away in Konohagakure.**

The village of Konoha was a sprawling metropolis of the shinobi world with its many residential and commercials properties co-existing with its various shinobi associated locations. The vilage was located amongst the thick and lucious forests of the fires country which is how it gots its name Konohohakure. The village hidden in the leaves. The village was meant to be a place of peace for its various residents and despite three ninja wars it still was, the current night being a perfect example. Despite the various dark clouds the people were still enjoying the evening, many were visiting bars or restruants with there friends or family while the children were safely at home without a care in the world. The village was almost the definition of peaceful.

"MINATOOOOOOOOOO YOU BASTARRRRRRRRRD!."

Ok maybe not.

The reason for this disturbance was one Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina usually had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan, with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. However, at this moment in time Kushina was wearing a hospital gown while her legs were held up in stirrups as she gave birth. "Minato Namikaze you cunt! How could you put me through this. When this is over I will make you pay!"

Her husband and the father of her children was none other than the leader of the village Minato Namikaze the leafs yellow flash. Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, over which he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope along with a blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. At this current moment however though he was acting like a timid little school instead of the brave and heroic Hokage he was made out to be. 'Damn whys Kushina-chan got to be so scary.'

However before Minato could say some thing to his wife she interrupted him in a sickly sweet voice that caused a shiver to go up not only his but every males spine in the village. "Minato sweetie could you please come over here and console me."

Every atom of Minato's body told him that going over there was a trap and that if he was stupid enough to go there then he would suffer dearly but the creepy smile his wife was giving him told him he didn't go over to her he would either be celibate or sleeping on the sofa for the rest of his life.

As soon as he arrived at Kushinas side she grabbed his hand and proceeded to apply so much pressure that it broke almost immediately causing Minato to fall to his knees and cry comically.

While Minato was crying over his broken hand a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, shoulder length blonde hair popped up from inbetween Kushinas legs. The women was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She was wearing open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also had on soft pink lipstick. The women was the greatest medic-nin in the world Tsunade Senju.

As Tsunade came up from inbetween Kushinas legs she locked her hazel eyes onto Kushinas Violet eyes giver her a had look and spoke in a hard tone "Come on Kushina focus. I can see the head so give me one more big push."

"But it hurts so much."

"I know but you've already done it twice so come on just one more push." and that statement was true enough, Kushina had already given birth two times this night already. The beautiful red head had been pregnant with triplets and she had already birthed the other two.

The first born was a beautiful little blonde boy they decided to call Naruto. The boy was almost identical to Kushina with his heart shaped face and violet eyes, the only difference was that Naruto had a head of bright blonde hair just like his fathers. To his parents though looks didn't matter because with his rosy cheeks and large eyes made the seasoned kunoichis fight off the natural female instinct to squeal and hug the cute object in front of them.

The second born was a blond baby girl called Mito. Mito look exactly like her father in every sense with her pointed bright blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair, even her face shape was similar to Minatos the exception being the chubby cheeks. The only similarites that could be drawn to Kushina was the fact that Mito was just as chubby as Kushina was when she was younger.

"Ok, ok...AHHHHHHHHH." As much as she hated going through the amount of pain that came with giving birth she knew that the only way to get it to stop was to get her final child out of her so to her this had to be the final push.

As soon as Kushina started to push her hand clamped down on the already broken hand of Minatos without mercy causing any of the remaining bones within his hand to crumple into dust making him emit a screech so high it was almost beyond the range of human hearing.

"Good, good! Come on a little more Kushina."

"AAAAHHHHHHH MINATO YOU CUNT!"

"WAAAAAAAAH"

"Well done its a healthy baby girl."

Kushinas and Minatos eyes immediately darted to the small buddle that was wrapped in a pink towel that Tsunade was carrying in her arms.

"L..let me see her." The fatigue she was feeling was evident in Kushinas voice but Tsunade knew it was every mothers right to see her child so she handed over the crying bundle and as soon as she touched Kushinas arms she was wrapped in a tight hold almost as if Kushina was afraid that the little girl would slip away.

As soon as she was in her arms Kushina opened up the towel to get a full view of her second daughter with shaking hands almost as if she was afraid of what she would see. However, the shaking stopped when she felt Minato put a hand on her shoulder and send her a loved filled smile when she looked up at him that removed any and all doubts and worries that resided within her heart and allowing her to finally get a good look at her third born.

The young girl in her arms was identical to her brother and sister with her sun-kissed blonde hair but besides her hair the rest of her form was identical to her sister Mito was her chubby figure and bright blue eyes. However just like her sister Mito she had three black whisker like marks with three being on each cheek.

"So what will you name her?" questioned Tsunade with a curios glint in her eyes.

Unexpectantly it was Minato who answered instead Kushina, who was busy gushing and cooing over her youngest child. "We planned on calling her Mina, so her name was similar to her sisters."

As the three of them fell into a combatable silence Minato went over and gently picked up his other two children almost as if he was scared of breaking them. When they were secure in his arms he carefully walked over to his family and fell into his combatable silence.

The others in the background who had been working to make sure everything went secure during the birth all watched the peaceful moment the family were having and were all adamant there could be nothing which could destroy the happiness the family in front of them had.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

(You guys have absolutely no idea how tempting it was for me to just end the chapter here.)

* * *

**Five minutes earlier on top of the Hokage mountain.**

A distortion in the air reminiscent of a swirl took place and from it the figures of both Tobi and Zetsu were produced however both their forms were obscured from view as their dark cloaks blended in with the night. Looking around to gain his bearings the white side of Zetsu rose an eyebrow when he noticed where they were situated where as the black side of Zetsu just let his already wide yellow eye widen further.

All the while they could just feel the sick smile coming of Tobi as it just seemed to radiate madness.

"Ummm boss... Could you explain why were in Konohagakure?" Voiced a rather timid white Zestu.

_**'Because he's an egotistical maniac who only has thoughts that revolve around the idea of taking over the world and proving that he is the mightiest Uchia.'**_ Thought black Zetsu as a small sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Simple, just like I said power."

"Yes, but like we said before boss that doesn't explain fully why were here."

Sighing to himself Tobi just muttered to himself about foolish subordinates. "Like I said power. Konohagakure houses the most powerful of the mindless Biju the Kyuubi and I originally wanted to obtain it in order to destroy Konohagakure in a poetic justice. However, thanks to that fool the Yondaime getting to it is practically impossible."

Deciding to finally speak up black Zetsu asked the question still on his and his white half's mind. _**"Yes that's nice and all but that still doesn't explain why were here."**_

Narrowing his one visible eye so he could send a look that caused a chill to climb Zetsu's spine Tobi finally started to speak "Simple since that cur the Yondaime is stopping me from destroying Konohagakure using his wife's precious prisoner I'm going with the next best option. The four tails."

This time it was the white side of Zetsu who decided to be the voice of reason. "But boss the isn't the Yodaime an expert in Fuinjutsu? What is there stopping him from just sealing the Yonbi inside of a new container?"

"Nothing and he probably will reseal it but if he does reseal the Yonbi then it benefits us."

**_"How does it benefit us?"_**

"Simple the times not right. We don't have the necessary equipment to hold it yet the statue won't be ready for years and if the Yondaime is smart enough to seal the Yonbi in somebody then just like that decrepit old fool Roshi the container will be an outcast, ripe for the taking when the organization is ready."

White Zetsu just voiced his approvement as the logic was solid to him but Black Zetsu wasn't so sure, he saw a lot of holes in Tobi's plan but then again Tobi was boss and speaking out against him was never a good idea. Well its not like he listened to anyone else anyways.

Deciding enough was enough Tobi turned armed around and glared at the village his eyes swirling furiously as his hatred boiled at the sight of so many happy villagers while his beloved lay dead and he lived a scorned life. Deciding to end the pleasantries with this accursed village he let his vicious eyes swirl as he muttered his favourite technique once again. **"Kamui."**

As soon as he did the air directly in front of him swirled and distorted before the Yonbi burst from it. The Yonbi looked to be a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. Its eyes had yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown, both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped. In its mouth, The Yonbi had a big, round opening, from where it was spiting lava globs, making it seem as if it doesn't seem to have a tongue.

Within seconds of being free the Yonbi was attacking the village with rage clear in its eyes and sadness in its heart. It crushed buildings and flattened people under its feet. It destroyed fields with waves of lava and any shinobi fool hardy enough to attack it met a swift end by either tail or fist.

After spending a few moments watching the Yonbi wreck havoc on his foolish village Tobi turned about satisfied and used Kamui to transport him and Zetsu to whatever nefarious destination he had in mind.

Kirihgakure.

* * *

**Present.**

Everyone in the hospital flinched as they heard the loud explosion in the back ground, Kushina just clutch Mina closer while Minato handed Naruto and Mito over to Tsunade before heading to the roof with the rest of the active shinobi in the room to see what was going on.

Once the active shinobi arrived on the roof they could only stare in horror at the destruction the great four tailed ape sage was causing to their village. The grunts and guards just stared in abstract horror hoping that their grand kage could somehow stop the beast.

Meanwhile in front of them three men stood their all calculating the best options and planning the best course of action so that the village and its people may survive the night.

At the forefront was the fourth hokage and the leafs yellow flash, Minato Namikaze. His genius mind had already come to the solution of what needed to be done and his hard aqua eyes showed that he had the determination to follow through with the repercussions of his plan.

On his left was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sadaime Hokage and the man known as "The Professor" or "The god of shinobi." Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair and had a small goatee. He also had three lines running horizontally down his cheeks. As an old man he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. His combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit, he also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. He too had a determined eyes that spoke volumes about how he was ready to fight to the death to protect his home and the people within it.

On Minato's right was Jiraiya the toad sage, one of the three members of the of the leafs famous sannin that were taught by none other than the god of shinobi Hirusen Sarutobi as well as Minato's sensei and father figure. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. His eyes also joined his students and seneis in a look of determination seeing that the chakra construct in front was destroying the lives of the innocent people that lived within the village.

After a moment Minato turned around and entered full Kage mode as his voice took on a harsh edge which spoke volumes of his power and battle experience. "Hiruzen take the shinobi here and lead them through the village, get as many of the civilians to safety as you can while issuing all available personal to either help clear rubble and look for survivors or help with the evacuation."

"Hai Hokage" shouted Hiruzen and the rest of the shinobi as they roof jumped across the city

As soon as they jumped had jumped away Minato turned to his sensei Jiraiya "Sensei summon Gamekan while I get ready."

Jiraiya just sent Minato a piercing look already knowing what he was going to do "Gaki are you sure you can do that?"

Minato just turned away unable to look at his sensei before muttering a quiet "Hai"

Jirayia quickly nodded before jumping away and shouting **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** and summoning a toad in a flash of smoke, once the smoke cleared every could see a giant magenta-colored toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. He towers over most building, trees and large rocks. He wore a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armour underneath. He had a large round golden shield wrapped around his back and his sasumata in his hand.

Seeing them go Minato descended the stairs and went to the hospital where his wife and children where were residing. Once he arrived he was let in the room by the guards standing at the door and arrived at a sight that almost broke his heart knowing what he was about to do. His wife was curled up on the hospital bed with all three of their children laying right beside her all cuddling and clinging to her for warmth. He quietly crept through the room being careful not to make nay noise or wake his wife or his three children and arrived at the bedside. He carefully bent down and picked up his eldest child Naruto with trembling hands before solidifying his resolve that he was doing the right thing and bending down to kiss the three women he cherished in his life like no other. With one last whisper of "I'm sorry" father and son were gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Outside Konoha's walls.**

Thanks to the valiant efforts of Jiraiya and the battle toad Gamaken the Yonbi had finally been pushed out of the of the village although much death and destruction had been a result because of it. Currently the great battle toad was locked in a great display of strength but before it could push back against the great primate it had to hop back to avoid a stream of Lava it launched out its mouth.

As the Yonbi was about to launch a follow up attack it was intercepted by a large toad that was coloured a dull, rusty red, however around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he received a scar at some point in the past. His tongue, has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He often wears a large blue open vest that has the kanji ebi on the back, and always carries a massive tanto at his hip along with a large pip in his mouth.

The intercepting shoulder tackle sent the Yonbi careening a hundred or so feet away, seeing that they had a few moments to catch a second wind Minato hopped down from the new toads back and landed in front a panting Jiraiya who was already giving him the evil eye."

"Gaki what took you so long!"

"Sorry sensei but I had to make sure everything was secure" and sure enough as soon as he finished the sentence Minato was running through a string of hand seals which caused an altar surrounded by candles to rise from the ground.

"Tch lets just get this over with gaki." Jiraiya said as he rose from his kneeling positon

Towering over the two of them the two toads Gamaken and Gamabunta looked over at the form of the Yonbi who was now stalking over to them.

**"Tch that's one tough bastard."**

**"I'm to clumsy to do damage to him."**

**"Eurgh stop being so pessimistic Gamaken.**

**"But its true Bunta."**

**"Just go high while I go low."**

As the Yonbi rose it looked over at the two toads and went straight into a dead sprint intent on taking out its opponents. As the giant primate came close Gamabunta clapped his hands together and called out **Water Release: Gunshot** before releasing a few balls of water which flew at the giant red ape at tremendous speed, however the beast just shrugged them off and ran straight through them.

The beast was surprising fast and managed to cross the distance in an instant and raised his fist in an attempt to bring them down on his enemies but the two toads managed to dodge them at the last second avoiding near death as the second the fist hit the floor the ground erupted in an explosion of dust and flying debris. The all four sets of eyes laid witness on where the apes giant fists had hit the floor but all they could see was an indent the side of a large lake.

Before the chakra second had time to prepare a second attack it was hit by flying kick from both Gamaken and Gamabunta which sent rolling towards Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto. As soon as they saw the giant chakra construct rolling towards them Minato and Jiraiya jumped into action putting Naruto on top of the altar and running through hand signs. Just as the giant chakra ape was about to roll on top on top of them the two of them finished their hand signs and hovered them over Narutos stomach while shouting **"FUIN!"**

As soon as the words left their mouths a beam of kanji flew from Narutos stomach before hitting the Yonbi and wrapping round it, causing the massive primate to quickly deconstruct and flow into Naruos stomach where an intricate seal formed.

Panting and out of breath both toad and human a like stared at Naruto knowing that from now on his life would be just as painful as it would be hard and the way the infant was crying almost made it seem as if he know how hard a life he was destined to live.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the seal.**

The giant chakra construct that was the Yonbi just wept for the loss of his only friend.

* * *

END.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know another new story but I have had this idea for so long and I thought yeah this need to be written so yeah.

Just so you guys know I will probably be just as lethargic and sporadic with updating this just like I am with my other stories so yeah sorry.

So yeah just recommend this to your friends and get involved because all types of critism and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Life Goes On

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Biju/summon talking or Jutsu."**

**'Biju or summon thinking.'**

For the record I do not own any of the characters or the Naruto series because If I did Naruto would be so much more kick-ass.

* * *

**Life Goes On**

The death toll was estimated to be in the thousands despite the fact that Jiraiya and his summons were able to push the massive chakra construct out of the village as quickly as they could. Despite the fact Konohakagure housed hundreds of thousands of people it was still a sizeable dent to the population of the village.

The shinobi, who made up a majority of the population, held a stuff upper lip and put the death of their loved ones to the back of their minds so they could serve their Hokage and get the village back on its feet. The civilians however were wallowing in despair, traversing the ruined buildings and halting the clean up process in the hopes their loved ones may still be there. Many a grave were full and those who had no body to bury had their names inscribed on memorials so that all who knew them could remember them.

The only thing that the people, shinobi and civilian alike, could rally behind was there Hokage, for amidst the rubble and ruins stood the Hokages tower a shining beacon of hope that showed the people of Konoha were hardy and despite the recent catastrophe they would continue to soldier on.

To them their hokage was on the fringes of being a godlike being, he alone had turned the tide of the third shinobi war allowing them to win it, he alone had managed to defeat the Yonbi as if it was just another human opponent and not a giant lave spewing chakra construct taking the form of a four tailed monkey. Finally it was him alone that had worked throughout the night in an effort to get their village back on track, to them he was the picture of perfection being able to withstand and overcome all these daunting task without so much as a hair out of place. He was their hero, their saviour, to the people he was perfection.

However behind closed doors it was a different story.

The Hokages office was usually the definition of the word professional, usually being well-lit by the large open widow that was situated by the large oak desk giving those who had the privilege to enter it a magnificent view of the village and the Hokage's mountain. The many bookshelves were filled with various large tombs that contained anything and everything a Hokage may want to read to past the time, including a small orange book, as well as various instructional books for those visiting to occupy them self's with while the Hokage was busy. However, now as twilight was settling over the village the office looked almost sinister as the low lighting cast long shadows around the various objects within the room.

The most eye-catching thing within the room however was the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze the leafs yellow flash. The man looked half dead as if his soul had been somewhat damaged, instead of his usual bright blonde hair his hair was a dull yellow looking an almost straw like colour. His normally tanned skin was now somewhat paler not enough that it was noticeable from a difference but to those who saw him regularly it was noticeable. The most striking thing however was his eyes, instead of being their usual azure blue they were darker and surround by dark heavy bags showing exactly how tired the hokage was feeling.

It wasn't surprising that the Hokage was feeling the strain as all he had been cooped in his office for the last twenty-four hours working furiously to assess the damage done by the four tails and figure out the quickest way to fix it. This of course meant spending a few hours stuck listening to the civilian council whine and moan about how their business and homes were not repaired and how they felt they should be compensated for their losses. Those arrogant bastards actually felt that rebuilding a bar was more important than rebuilding the orphanages. It was baffling to think that part of his council were corrupt enough to but their wealth above the lives of innocent children within their village. It was even worse when he didn't have to listen to the civilian council harp on because it meant either one of two things.

One; He was stuck in a full council meeting where he would have to listen to the various clans give reports on the situation of the village, which always pulled him into a depression over the senseless death of his friends and comrades because of one wild chakra constructed monkey.

Two; he had to face the bane of all kages and the most evil force in all of existence.

Paperwork.

The sheer amount of it was so vast and horrifying he was beyond certain that it would haunt his dreams and cause them to change into horrifying nightmares for weeks on end.

It was a harsh punishment and those that knew of its evil burden felt pity for the young blonde Hokage for they would not wish that fate upon their worst enemies.

If only by sheer luck he was granted a momentary reprieve from the daunting task of bureaucracy by his assistant. She was a women in her mid forties, well Minato assumed at much since her voice was very mature but she was part of the Aburame clan so her features were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses and a high collared parka jacket which she felt the need to keep the hood up at all times. In fact the only details Minato could see was the occasional glimpse of porcelain white skin and tuff of deep brown hair that showed despite her supposed age the women was indeed very beautiful behind her mountain of clothing.

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes Shinkoku-san." Although she had been his assistant since his first day as Hokage he knew that she detested being called anything other than San as she felt it was to informal for a work place relationship and he had learned that the hard way more than once.

He still shivered whenever he saw a worm

"The previous elders along with Danzo-san are here to see you."

"Sigh... Send them in." While it warmed his hear that Shinkoku still refused to show the elders very little respect he knew that whatever they had to see him about was going to be a bitch to deal with. 'Fucking ungrateful cunts' he couldn't express his view out loud because although no one really cared for Danzo a lot of shinobi still respect the two elders Koharu and Homura as they were disciples of the second Hokage and teammates and later advisers to the Third Hiruzen Sarutobi it defined their every characteristic. The two old bats only cared about themselves and were willing to put the safety of Konoha at risk if it gained them power or riches, it was exactly for these reasons that when he gained the Hokage seat Minato immediately replaced them and Danzo with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen. However, the three of them just wouldn't disappear quietly would they? No they would always set up meetings and moan like little bitches before criticize the things he had done while he was in power and that's not even mentioning the spies.

The three of them had spies all through the council thanks to their influence and Danzo's emotionless soldiers Root, getting rid of them was tedious it was unreal but they were never able to catch one so he and Jiraiya were unable to provide a reason to punish or stop them allowing them free rein to try again. He would have included Hiruzen if them man wasn't so soft-hearted but since he was he would probably try talk to them or warn them out of sentimental love like he did with his student Orochimaru and everyone knew how that turned out.

He was bought out of his musing on his predecessors failed student by three figures walking into his office all radiating an air of smugness and arrogance that assured him that this meeting was going to be long and tedious but he knew that what ever game they were trying to play the winner would be himself, especially with the surprised he had in store for the free of them.

The first figure was that of an elderly, who by all accounts must have been around sixty or seventy years of age, wearing s a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, with a sash over it. Her face was riddled with liver spots and wrinkles, all of which were highlighted by her barely visible squinted eyes, showing her long life as a kunoichi had finally caught up with her. The only thing that seemed to remain from her youth was her now gray hair that was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, the exact same style as when she was a young woman in her prime.

The second figure was a male with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown. He was also around the same age as the women next to him but he had a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. He was dressed in a haori, along with a blue, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

The third figure was another male around sixty to seventy years of age ,he appeared as a frail, old man, but everyone knew that it was just an act to fool those who did not know him, who walked with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. There was an x-shaped scar on his chin that seemed as if it had been there ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged why? Know one knew but it was sinister that much anyone would guess.

After the four of them had spent a moment of two glaring at each other Minato decided to get serious so he dropped all hints of playfulness and his face gained a serious and tired edge that the few survivors of his massacre in Iwa would remember as it haunted their dreams.

"Ah civilian-sans what may I do for you?" It was a low blow but since they were no longer involved in the villages shinobi activities it was exactly what they were and it was good to remind them of that least they try act as if they had some influence over him.

The female of the three stepped forward to address him first while the two men stood back, "Minato-san, we had some questions about the events that occurred last night."

'What's their angle?' "First of all its Hokage-sama to you and secondly what questions could you have and why would I have to answer you civilian-san."

The female of the group bristled in anger at the casual way that the blonde Hokage was brushing them off as anything but mere annoyances when her and her teammates were some of the most influential people within the whole of the village before he came to power.

Before she could show any more disrespect or say anything that could land the three of them in trouble with the young blonde the dark-haired male with the copious amounts of bandages stepped forward and placed his hand on the women's shoulder to calm her down before facing the blonde Hokage.

"What the ex-adviser Koharu was trying to say Hokage-sama was that she myself and our fellow ex-advised Homura here have had a few worries about last nights tragedies and were wondering if we could use our own collection of experience to help you as it raised a few key question."

"And what would these questions be Danzo-san?"

The newly named Danzo just let a smug smile tug at the corner of his lips as he presumed that the Hokage was foolish enough to take the bait. "The first would be where did the tailed beast come from? Because the last time the three of us checked the four tails was the property of Iwa and the second would be Were we attacked? Which the three of us believe to be the right answer."

'So that's what they want, to use this tragedy as fuel to start another war on Iwa.' "While I can see that you are honest about being on a search for the answers to the questions you, Homura-sans and Koharu-sans have come up with, the fact remains you are wasting valuable time which could be spent rebuilding the village with the meeting as the answers you seek are simple. Isn't that right Shinkoku-san."

The Hokages assistant who had been stood beside the young blonde watching the whole meeting go by impassively, gave no reaction to having the spot light being put on her suddenly and only proceeded to speak when all three of the ex-advisers were focused on her.

"Yes it is Hokage-sama. Since the four tails managed to appear inside the village without Konoha's barrier team spotting it, a feat which would be impossible since they measure every chakra signature going in and out of the village and the four tails is nothing but a giant collection of potent chakra dense pack into a solid form, it would have had to come out of thin air. There are only two ways for that to have happened; the first would be that someone used a space-time ninjutsu to teleport the beast inside the village but since there are no space-time ninjutsu which can transport an object of that size besides the Hirishan no jutsu, which only our Hokage knows ,it would be logical to assume that the second option was what caused the beast to appear. The second option being that the previous container of the four tails decayed and the chakra seeped into out village piece by piece until the beast finally reformed."

Looking at the three ex-advisors in front of him Minato couldn't help but think 'Thank god for the Aburame clan.' The women's slightly long-winded explanation had managed to give all three ex-adviser a look that made them seem constipated as they desperately tried to find a flaw in the bug wielding females logic.

"So gracious civilians I hope that answers any questions you have."

The smug undertone was not lost on the three ex-advisers but they knew they were loosing any chance they had of getting their way and starting a war with Iwakagure so using what little mental power they had they racked their brains for anything that would help them get the blonde Hokage on their side. After a few minutes of tense silence it was obvious to both Minato, Shinkoku and the three elders that what ever they were trying to push for was not going to happen since almost all of their political power was gone they could do little more than make suggestions to their beloved Hokage. Deciding to try and save what little pride they still had left Koharu and Danzo decided to just give the blonde Hokage a shallow bow before slinking of towards the door no doubt off to try manipulate the foolish civilian counsel members to bring up the same thing in a later meeting.

However the glasses wearing ex-council member Homura gave Minato a questioning look before asking in a voice filled with fake strength "Hokage-sama may I ask what technique you used to get rid of the Yonbi then, since if it was not an attack planned by Iwa political sense would dictate they would come to us in order to retake it."

Outwardly Minato's face didn't change as it kept its bored expression but inwardly he had a little chibi Minato doing an elaborate kabuki dance similar to Jiraiyas since the foolish council had fallen into his trap to keep the shinobi side of the council on his side.

"You are right ex-councilman Homura that Iwa will probably come here once they here word of the Yobi's attack but when and if they do they will be unable to reclaim the four tails."

"And why will that be Hokage-sama." This time Danzo interrupted the conversation with barely restrained glee as he thought this might tempt Iwa into the war they were looking for.

"Because I simply flashed the four tails to the far side of Iwa after placed a few chakra draining tags to slow it down." Even Minato would admit that the cover story he had just come up with was ridiculous but he had been awake for just under forty-eight hours and was stuck listening to three rabid power-hungry civilians his creative side wasn't really top-notch at the moment.

"I see, well that is all Hokage-sama." With a small disrespectful bow Homura joined his two elderly friends and walked out of the Hokages office with the intent of finding the members of the civilian council so they could manipulate them into forcing the ninja side of the council and Minato in the war they wanted with Iwa.

See the three ex-council members walk out of his office Minato gave a deep sigh before returning back to his papers only to stop and stare at it intently. 'I could swear there are four more stacks now.' his thoughts on the level of papwork however were disrupted when Shinkoku entered holding another human sized stack of paperwork. As she set down the evil paper Minato stayed silence just glaring at the stack with all the contempt he could muster.

As soon as Shinkoku left the office Minato, in addition to giving the paper work an angry glare, gave it a pout as well while a few tears pooled in his eyes. 'I wanna go home.' The way Minato mentally screamed it made him seem like an angry four-year old who was at his aunt's house but wanted to go home and play with his toys.

Although a few seconds after stating he wanted to go home Minato shivered remembering what happened earlier when he went home.

**Flashback no jutsu.**

It had been a few hours since the sealing and Minato had just finished a meeting with both the civilian and shinobi council members over how the village would be making use of both clan and civilian resources to repair the village along with how the dead members of the village would be looked after.

It had been long and as a certain shadow wielding family would say "troublesome." so deciding to do the smart thing Minato tried to go home thinking he would be created by his loving wife and his three adorable newborns before he went to sleep to regain the energy he had spent during the day.

Ah what a poor foolish deluded man.

Upon arriving home he was greeted to the sight of his ever-loving wife waiting at the door for him with her arms crossed across her chest and her hair whipping up behind her in nine parts very reminiscent of the nine-tails of the Kyuubi. However, what really put him on edge was the look on her face, it was a look that clearly said "You fucked me over so now I'm going to kill you."

As soon as their was five feet between the Minato stopped hoping the distance would be enough to give him the time to react to any fast movements or attacks coming from his red-headed wife.

"Ummmm Hey Kushina-chan."

"Welcome back Minato-kun." The sickly sweet smile and tone of voice was enough to tell him that whatever she was pissed about was serious and he wasn't going to get away without some serious bruises. Thats the only problem with being in a relationship with kunoichis, they always tend to get slightly violent when you piss them off.

"I...i...i...Its good to be b...b..b. ." 'If only Iwa could see me now'

"So is there something you want to tell me about?"

"N...n.. ?" He didn't mean to stutter or phrase it as a question but the fact she was now producing a large amount of killing amount which was causing a large demonic presence to take over her visage.

"Well what about the fact that my sochi now has the Seven Blessed Wings Seal on his back and it seems to be holding back an almost impossibly large amount of chakra which is consistent with that of the nine Bijuu?"

"Well... The thing i..." Unfortunately Minato was broken from his ramblings by a harsh fist to his stomach by his maddened red-haired wife.

The resulting beat down he received from his wife would be remembered by not just him but the Anbu operatives and numerous shinobi who stopped by the Namikaze clan compound when they hear their Hokages wails of pain. The onlookers knew that it was in their job description to stop this kind of thing from happening to their Hokage but none of the men or women that bore witness to the smack down Kushina was giving her husband were brave enough to so much as to raise their voice in objection of the treatment their leader was receiving.

After barely crawling away from his wife Minato had cooped himself up in his office to lick his wounds as well as avoid the wrath of his wife should she come looking for him.

**Flashback no jutsu Kai.**

Remembering that made Minato lie his head on his desk in shame 'I'm suppose to be the yellow flash of Konoha. The man who could slay armies in under a few seconds and yet here I am, slaving away in an office filling out paperwork because I'm to scared to face my wife. Pathetic.'

If someone from any of the other five great villages saw him like this they would probably laugh at him and reconsider their trepidations about doing anything offensive to Konoha or himself but Minato knew that if they did anything that would cause harm to come to him or his family he would slaughter them all.

That thought sent a slightly grim smile to his face because after all the years of being alone he, an orphan, finally had a family of his own which he could protect and provide for with his own two hands, as well as any and all destructive jutsu he could think of and use.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the village.**

Kushina wandered through the halls of the Namikaze clan house still wondering why Minato insisted on building it so big. The Namikaze clan compound was less of a house and more a castle, with its large stone gates and massive rooms. Minato stated it would be nice to have so instead of nice simple compounds like the rest of the clans of Konoha Minato had build theirs to look like a massive Japanese castle. The only real thing Kushina like was the fact it was big enough to fill with family and that it had a massive garden she would one day be able to play in with her three children as well as anymore she and Minato might have.

However her thoughts were broken as she walked past the family nursery and heard two high-pitched cries, wasting no time Kushina rushed into the babies room thanking Kami that her Uzumaki vitality and healing factor allowed for her to have already healed from giving birth to her three children.

One she reached the nursery door she burst into the room startling her already awake daughters causing them to cry louder than before. The room was painted a bright orange as it was supposed to represent a mixture of both her vibrant red hair and Minato's bright yellow hair however, some places were covered with various shelves containing fluffy toys and children's books. To the far side of the room were three cribs each containing one of her children and next to them there was a large rocking chair which either Kushina or Minato could sit in and next to that there was a large cupboard filled with the essentials needed for baby care. Besides that there was not much else in the room besides a large table and a few toy chests and a smaller table and chairs for the children to sit in when they grew up a bit.

As soon as she was inside Kushina dashed towards to three baby cribs in order to see what was wrong with her children and what she saw was a sight familiar to many a mother. Her twin daughters Mina and Mito were wide awake screaming at the top of their lungs as their little bodies flayed about.

"Hush, Hush what's wrong?" The only reply Kushina received was a gurgling cry as her two daughters tried to tell her their mother what they needed. Slightly panicking Kushina went through the various checks every parent knew when their child would be crying.

Nappy- empty no need to change it

Hold them - If their still crying after five minutes then their not lonely.

Since that left only really one option Kushina went over to the large counter before opening the cupboard underneath it and pulling out to bottles and some formula. After a few minutes the bottles were ready so Kushina gave a quick cry of "Shadow clone jutsu." and created an exactly physical clone to pick up and feed Mina while she sat in the rocking chair and fed Mito.

After twenty minutes and three bottles Mito and Mina were finally full and quiet while their mother and her clone burped them, which resulted in both mother and her clone getting showered in the two little blonde girls vomit. Kushina just sighed at this 'Great I finally get out of the field so I didn't have to go through things like getting covered in other people's bodily fluids and yet here I am again, at least it's not blood an guts.'

One the two little blonde haired blue-eyed devils had been burped Kushina could see that the two of them were getting heavy eyes so she carefully laid them in their cots and began to sing them a lullaby. It was just a simple one known to children throughout the fire country, Minato and taught it to her to sing to them and she thought it was appropriate 'They seem much more like Minato than they do me.'

Just as she was about to leave the room to change into a set of clothes which did not include vomit stains or the acrid smell that accompanied them she spotted Naruto staring up at her from his crib. The new-born boy seemed to be wide awake as he stared up at his mother with his vibrant purple eyes full of wonder while stretching his arms out slightly almost as if he was reaching for her.

Seeing that just made Kushina fall in love with the little boy even more than she already was as she gave him the once over. He was still the same baby he was before having the four tails sealed inside him as he still looked just like his mother with his heart-shaped face, pale skin and violet eyes. However, the sealing had caused some changes to occur to young Naruto, instead of his old bright blonde hair like his father the small tuff on his head had changed into a vibrant red that made him an almost carbon copy of a male version of his mother. The sealing had also caused two angel wing tattoos to cover the entire of his back as that was fortunately or unfortunately the appearance of the Seven Blessed Wings Seal. Looking at him it was obvious to Kushina that Naruto was going to be a heart throb when he was older thanks to his apparent tattoos and the good looks he had received from her.

When she had finished her thoughts on how good looking her son would be when he was older she was greeted to the sight of Naruto staring at her with big wide purple eyes while his head was tilted slightly to the right in a questioning manner. All of this caused a reaction which seems to have been passed down through the hereditary genes that all females throughout space and time posses, as was evident when Kushina one of the most of tomboyish females in the whole of the elemental nations screamed "KWWWAAAIIII" before picking up Naruto and hugging him like no tomorrow.

After a few minutes Kushina seemed to have realised what she had just done as she blushed heavily making her look incredibly similar to a tomato. After a few minutes of incomprehensible spluttering Kushina had finally calmed down enough to look down at her now red headed son as he looked at up her with his eyes full of glee while giggling like a madman.

Seeing her innocent son laugh so much cause a massive grin to spread across her face before she descended into a fit of laughter as well. Once she managed to stop and regain her breath Kushina lifted young Naruto up so s

He was looking at her face to face before locking eyes with him and asking "So sochi what do you want to do then since you're wide awake?"

She was greeted to a look that made it seem as if the young red-head was thinking of things.

"Want to play with some toys?"

"Bah."

"Umm want something to eat?"

"Bah"

"Oh want to see colours"

"Bah"

'God damn this kids advance, I knew he would be a little more advance since he had the Yonbi sealed into him but this is plain ridiculous. The seal must be sending the four tails chakra to his brain and muscles causing them to improve and mature at a ridiculous rate because while he may not be that much bigger than yesterday he's about as mature as a nine month old already.' "Well how about kaa-chan tells you some stories."

"Dah!" was the loud, for a stupidly mature sound making new-born, reply that Kushina received while her son looked up at her with so much glee it was what she assumed Jiraiya would look like if he ever actually saw Tsunade nude.

"I'll take that as a yes then sochi." Carrying him over to the rocking chair Kushina sat down with Naruto in both her arms as she began to gently rock back and forth which caused Naruto to let out a content sigh which caused Kushina's heart to melt. "Hmm what should I tell my little Namikaze."

"Bah" Naruto face scrunched up almost as if the idea of being a Namikaze was physically repulsive.

The look however cause Kushina to let out a long heavenly laugh at the thought of her only son refusing to be called a Namikaze. "Oh if you're not a Namikaze then what are you young man?"

He may have been able to make two clear sounds but all Kushina got was a blank look and a slightly awkward silence which caused the redheaded mother to laugh louder.

"Well if not Namikaze then how about being a Uzumaki just like me?"

"Bah!, Bah!, Bah!" was the overly excited reply she received from her red-haired son as he flayed his arms about still obviously unable to use his appendages like any other new-born.

"Well then my little Uzumaki maybe I should tell you about the Uzumaki clan ne?"

"Bah."

Giggling slightly Kushina managed to start her story with a loving tone that only a mother could use when talking to her child "Well you're defiantly my favourite Uzumaki Naru-chan" 'Being an Uzumaki really suits Naru-chan' "so I guess it's my job to tell you all about the Uzumaki clan since you wan to be one so bad."

**Meanwhile in Narutos seal.**

The gigantic form of the four tailed ape sat crossed leg atop a magnificent azure lake outside which lay in the middle of a cavern which dwarfed even the gigantic size of the sage monkey himself. The cave was in complete silence with only the sound of the four tails deep breathing breaking the serenity on occasion but otherwise it was so quiet that not even the water upon which he was sat so much as rippled.

The great chakra construct was focused on sending a constant stream of miniscule amounts of his chakra through his containers chakra pathway in an attempt to improve their size as well as the chakra reserves of the boy he was trapped in.

Why was a mountain sized ape with four-tails going through a process which caused a painstakingly large amount of effort and concentration to be used in order to help a boy that he was trapped in you may ask.

Simple, he had made a promise to his previous container Roshi that when he was inevitably resealed he would help out his container as much as possible because no matter what lives they had or would have had, once some because a Jinchuriki there lives always got worse somehow and besides this kid was a baby so maybe he could help shape him into someone who the sage would be proud of.

As more thoughts started to fill his head the four tails decided to stop sending his chakra out incase he made a mistake and sent to much out into the boys chakra coils causing them to be damaged.

**'I'll have to apologise to the little Gaki for going on a rampage through Konoha as well, Kami dammit Roshi you just had to make me promise to help turn my next container into a good person.'**

The giant chakra construct was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone speaking very quietly to brat from outside, as it turned out the seal used to keep him contained within the boy allowed him some free range so he could hear and see the things that the boy did but that was it and at his young age it was still a bit sketchy.

Straining as hard as he could the four tails finally managed to make out what the person was saying to the boy "Well then my little Uzumaki."

**"Hahahhahahah Kami must be fucking with me, the gakis a goddamn Uzumaki just like Roshi." While most would miss out on the humour of your previous and current container being of the same clan the Yonbi got it as it was basically a big "This kids going to be so much like Roshi its unbelievable."**

After a while though the four tails stopped its booming laughter as an interesting idea popped into its head **'Maybe if I ... Nah that would never work, Although I could give him the exact same good points.'**

Slowly but surely a plan started to come together, most would call it controversial others would call it insane but for the few that could see it for what it was would only be able to call it for what it truly was.

Genius.

**In Kushina Seal.**

A pair of blood-red slitted eyes open with an abrupt snap. The eyes belonged too a fox with red-orange fur and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Instead of one singular tail the were nine large ones almost the same size as the foxes body which was about as large as the Hokages mountain making it humongous. Its face was set into a cruel smirk which showed off its many pointy teeth which were each about the size of a two-story house.

All of this however was rather juxtaposed with the foxes current position as it was chained heavily to a large piece of rock that was surrounded by many candles. The candles being the only source of light because unlike the four tails in Nartuos seal there was no artificial sun to provide light.

The reason for the Nine tails sudden smirk despite his obvious less than comfortable position was because despite being sealed with Kushina he was able to sense his younger brothers chakra sealed with the infant she was holding.

The fact that now both mother and child were jinchuriki cause the giant fox to let out a sinister laugh before the giant chakra construct spoke aloud for the first time in decades in a voice so deep and filled with power it would have cause even the most bull-headed of man to cower in fear.

**"It seems things are about to get interesting."**

* * *

**END!**

**So yeah how was that?**

**I know it was a bit more of a filler chapter but it was to set the basis of the relationship between Kushina and Naruto as well as give insight to the minds of Goku.**

**And I was thinking of going with a Female Garaa pairing for some reason.**

**Anywho you guys know what to do, favourite this and recommend it to your friends because the more people reading this and following it the more likely I am to upload.**

**P.S If you guys want to say anything, be it good or bad, or just want to give your views on ideas happening or you want to see just drop a review I might just read it.**


	3. Just Another Day

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Biju talking/jutsu"**

**'Biju thinking'**

* * *

**Just Another Day**

The sun shone haphazardly across the peaceful village of Konoha sending brilliant rays of light throughout the surrounding forests causing a wave of green light to wash over the village and its awakening inhabitants. However for one inhabitant of the peaceful village of Konoha the sun was being anything but its usual helpful and joy filling self.

To him the sun was being a cunt.

Somehow despite the almost countless number of places the sun could shine down on through the entire system that their tiny rock of a planet was situated in the sun had managed, by some incomprehensible feat, to shine through the tiny gap in the curtains of his bedroom and hit his eyes which caused his retina to burn as well as wake him up at an ungodly hour. This person was none other than the current Hokage of the leaf village Minato Namikaze.

"Fucking sun." was the rough mumble of the blonde Hokage as he wearily pulled himself up from his prone position since it was clear that the sun was adamant about refusing him sleep. As soon as he had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position he glanced around his room with tired eyes wearily taking in the details that he saw everyday; the room was painted a brilliant shade of lilac although most of the walls were covered by overstuffed bookshelves or family photos however, besides that and the two massive walk in wardrobes dotted to the side of the room it was quite bare besides the massive four poster bed he and his wife were currently resting in.

Speaking of his beautiful red-headed wife Minato gained a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he gained some rather devious thoughts about what to do in order to fill the time he had before his three wonderful children woke up. With a perverted plan fixated in his mind and a grin that make Jiraiya question his perverseness Minato leant over to wake up his ever-loving wife with a soft kiss however, before he had even halved the distance between them he was interrupted.

"Don't even bother the kids will be waking up soon."

Looking at his beautiful red-head of a wife who was still snuggling into the pillow she was laid on Minato just let out a loud sigh before pouting. 'Gah even when the sun destroys my eyes I don't get any.' Before he could continue sulking about how unfair life was he was interrupted by two small children.

"TOU-SAN!"

Before Minato had the chance to react to the loud screams of his two daughters he was glomped by two flying blonde blurs causing him to crash back against the headboard of the bed. After he had managed to sit up himself and clear the cobwebs from his head he looked down and saw the adoring faces of his two daughters, over the five years since their birth the two of them had grown greatly. Mito and Mina had grown up pretty much like any other children since neither Kushina, Minato or any other ninja had started training them yet so the two still just looked like any other pair of blonde twins their age despite the few differences in their appearance.

Mina was perhaps an inch or two smaller than the average height of a girl her age but her build was lithe and thin, a trait she had luckily inherited from her mother, meaning she had the chance for athleticism later in life. Her face was still angular and slim, completely fat-free like the rest of her body, with her bright blue eyes and six dark whisker marks, three on each cheek, being the main things to stand out. Her blond hair was cut in a short hime cut, which she had copied from her friend Hinata Hyuuga. She was dressed in a simple white t-shirt that had the Uzumaki crest on the front in orange and a pair or blue pocket less shorts which matched her plain blue open toed sandals.

Mito had the exact same looks and the exact same looks as her twin, as one may expect from identical twins (which was even weirder considering their brother was fraternal) , except for her hair which unlike her sisters was

Straight with her blonde hair framing her face, cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She too was dressed in white t-shirt with blue shorts and blue sandals except that on her t-shirt the Uzumaki crest was in blue.

Before Minato could get a word in edge ways his daughters had already started using the dreaded jutsu that had been passed down from female to female in order to make the lives of all men difficult.

The dreaded puppy eye jutsu.

Minato didn't even think it was possible for his daughters eyes to get that big but he managed to put up a wall of resistance due to the immunity he gained since his wife use to use the same jutsu on him all the time when they first started dating. However, when Mito and Mina saw that they weren't having the effect they desired they decided to up the anti.

'No. No. No. NOOOOO!' Mianto had to scream mentally when his resolve crumpled. His daughters had forgone the usual slightly watery eyes and had instead gone straight to making their eyes sparkle with hope. Then to top it off the two of them had decided to go for the pleading voice.

"Tou-san ... Sniff... Can you take...sniff...us to the park so we can play with our friends... Pweeeease."

"Ummm it's still early I doubt any of them are out yet darling."

"But tou-san we wanna play!" The two of them were still speaking in union but it was a frequent habit of theirs so Minato and a Kushina, who was only half pretending to be asleep at this point, were able to ignore it without finding it the least bit annoying or weird.

"Well why don't you wake up your brother and play with him then?"

This time Mito spoke alone never noticing how her sisters face went from overjoyed at her father's suggestion to slightly pouty and downhearted from her reply "No! Oni-chan's no fun, all he ever does is train and when he does play with us he doesn't wanna do anything like girly like Ino-chan or Hinata-chan. The most we've ever got him to play is tea ceremony!"

"You can't force him to play games that only the two of you want to play."

"That's why we don't wanna play with Oni-chan today." It was simple childish logic but even Minato had to respect the little girl did in fact have some merit to what she was saying and while it wouldn't work when she got older it did in fact work perfectly fine as a rule of thumb for somebody her age.

"Ahhh fine don't play with him then, the two of you will just have to play together then."

This time it was Mina who spoke up despite the fact she was slightly upset that she and Mito wouldn't get to play with her beloved Oni-chan "But Tou-san if we were just going to play by ourselves then we wouldn't have bothered you so early in the morning"

'Damn her and her childish logic!'

"That's why you have to take us to go play with our friends!"

'Damn these two have really gained some political skill, ha I should put them on the council and see if they can deal with this Kami forsaken logic' "Girls I really don't think you need to go out and see your friends this early in the morning."

Mina and Mito just gave each other a stern look before giving each other a synchronized nod as they used some strange twin telepathy to finish some unspoken conversation before turning to Minato, who was still to foolish to catch onto their plan, Kushina did but chose not to tell her husband and instead buried her face into her pillow to stop a few giggle that were threatening to escape her lips.

Before Minato could react he was faced with the sight of his twin daughters staring up at him with massive eyes that seemed to large and watery to be physically possible. Those along with the lips that were quivering like a pair of newborn polar bears in the snow brought any resistance and well thought out argument Minato had to deny his daughters the privilege of playing in this early hour of the morning, not to mention save him the embarrassment of waking up a few clans on his daughters quest to play with their friends, died on the spot.

Instead the young naïve blonde Hokage just hung his head before letting out a hard long sigh and speaking in a defeated tone "Fine, fine just go get ready and then I'll go take you to the park."

"YAAAAY!" The two girls had matching grins on their faces as they started jumping about in celebration before a slightly stern glare from their father sent them scampering off with sheepish grins on their faces.

As soon as the two little blonde girls had left the room Minato just turned to look at his wife who was still face down in the bedding trying to suppress and muffle her laughter, and gave her a harsh glare before hitting her with a pillow. "You ass, not even going to help me against that dreaded jutsu." when he was not graced with a reply he just threw the pillow that his head was previously laid on at his wife before getting ready to spend a day with his beloved daughters while muttering a string of curses under his breath.

When Minato was fully dressed and finished with his morning rituals Minato went off to be dragged about by his two daughters while Kushina was laid with her face pressed into the pillow she was previously cuddling in order to smother the last remnants of the laughter that threatened to escape her lips. When she had eventually calmed down she noticed the bed sheet was being lifted before she felt a new weight appear on the bed next to her before a pair of small arms tried to wrap around her.

When she lifted her head up from her pillow she was greeted to the sight of her eldest child and only son and it brought a giant smile to her face to see how much he cared for his mother that even at five years old he was still creeping into her bed every day just so he could cuddle with her like he did when he was younger.

"And how is kaa-chans beautiful little sochi this morning." cooed Kushina and in despite the fact it was common for mothers to embarrass their children like this what she said was quite true, her little Naruto had grown up enough to make it clear he was going to be a heart-throb when he was older. Naruto was a little taller than the average height for a child of his age and showed no signs that he was going to stop growing any time soon. Like his two younger sisters Naruto had little to no baby fat but instead of having a lithe and feminine build like Kushina, Mina or Mito or even a thin and wiry build like Minato he had somehow inherited a slightly stocky and broad-shouldered build. It wasn't very noticeable but Kushina could tell since she spent most days with Naruto and the girls since she was no longer on the active ninja roster. Besides that he was pretty much the same as he was as a child except his violet eyes had become a deeper shade that already had a few of the girls his age memorized, and his vibrant long had grown out and was now arranged into a single ponytail which was long enough to reach the middle of his back while two bangs framed the sides of his face.

Naruto let a slight tinge of red invade his cheeks before mumbling a reply "I'm fine kaa-chan, how are you?"

"Aww is my baby worried about his kaa-chan."

Naruto didn't bother dignifying her teasing with an answer so instead he mealy stared up at her with slightly narrowed eyes and a small pout.

Seeing that Naruto was going to give her the silent treatment gave Kushina an evil idea that slowly caused an evil smile to creep onto her face as she stared at Naruto with predatory eyes.

'She wouldn't would she?' Seeing that Kushina was slowly moving her hands above her head told Naruto differently 'Damn it she's going to it'

Naruto tried to roll of the bed and run away bur before he even managed to get on his side he was being straddled by his mother, who was careful to keep her weight on her knees so she wasn't fully on him, as her hands carefully worked their way onto his body before tickling him relentlessly.

The sudden attack caused the air in Naruto's lungs to leave him immediately as he was forced into a laughing fit that caused tears to leak from his eyes after a minute or so of harsh laughter. All the while Kushina just kneeled over him glowing with a motherly smile as she let her angel like laugh ring throughout the house.

After a couple more minutes of laughing and playing about Naruto managed to finally acquire enough air in order to tell his mother to stop "Kaa-chan... Hahahha... Stop... Hahahha... Please!"

"Kukukukuku what have you got to say Naru-chan?"

That reply saw Naruto gain some new determination as his eyes gained a some steel and his voice gained a harsh edge "I'm not saying it!"

"Kukukukukuku well then I guess I'll have to just keep tickling you."

After another twenty minutes of relentless tickling Naruto finally cracked "Fine I'll say it" Kushina stopped her tickling but stayed hovering over him just incase he tried to escape "Kaa-chan is the most amazing person in the world and I can only hope to one day be as good as she is at anything I do. There happy now!"

Kushina just ignored the fierce scowl Naruto was sending her and instead replied with a brilliant grin that managed to show all her teeth. "Nope kaa-chan still needs her morning kisses from her baby boy." Before Naruto could even get a shout of protest in Kushina was upon him, slathering his face with sloppy kiss upon sloppy kiss.

"Eurgh kaa-chan stop!" it was a desperate plea and one that Naruto knew was unlikely to work but he was desperate for a single moments reprieve as it seemed his mother was intent on torturing him today despite the fact it was still incredibly early.

"And why should I mister?" the statement was followed by one of Kushinas all-knowing smirks as she was under the presumption that Naruto had no trick or technique to use to get out from under her.

"Because you promised to teach me more ninja stuff."

"Whaa?" before Kushina could even put together a sentence that sounded somewhat intelligent there was a puff of smoke beneath her and when it was cleared she was greeted to the sight of her normal bed sheets and a single slipper but there was absolutely no sign of her red-headed son.

'Whaaaa? When did he learn to do the substitution jutsu with no hand signs?'

Before Kushina had the chance to ponder her sons rapidly advancing shinobi skills any further she was interrupted by a small weight settling oh her back and although she knew exactly what and who it was she was quite annoyed seeing that Naruto had an overly smug grin on his face as he hung to her back.

"Can we train now kaa-san."

As soon as the words had left Naruto's mouth Kushina's face transformed from a slightly irritated but proud look to that of a pouting five-year old with wide teary eyes as she stuttered out a childish and slightly incoherent reply " B..b...b.. we've not even had brweakfast wet."

The reaction just caused Naruto to give his mother a deadpan look as she continued to stare at his with wide teary eyes that he had to admit made even his sister eyes when they used their version of the puppy dog jutsu look pale in comparison. He tried to resist it but his somewhat developing mother complex, not that he knew he was developing it, caused his defenses to crumble but in his defense Kushina had to admit that he lasted a lot longer than Minato would have and there was also the fact he was against a far more skilled and experienced opponent which gained him extra points.

"Fine we're have breakfast."

"Yaaaay!" before he could react Kushina had already turned around and wrapped her arms around him before jumping up on the bed before continuing to bounce around while spinning him around and around all the while screaming like an excited child.

Naruto just let out a mental sigh before letting the irritated expression ooze off his face as he relaxed and let his childish side take over as he enjoyed himself by innocently playing with his mother in the early morning.

**Konoha park.**

In the peaceful patch of green that was located in the middle of the villages compound the head of the village sat on a lone bench as he watched his daughters play with their friends play a single game of ninja on the parks field. The game brought back memories of his youth as remembered playing the hide and seek/ tag hybrid as a young boy with his friends just like his daughters were now, albeit he didn't start playing at ridiculous times in the morning like they did. It had been quite difficult to explain to the clan heads and parents of his daughters friends why he was turning up at their houses at an ungodly time to pick up their children for a unarranged playdate with his own daughters. Some parents like the patriarchs of the Nara and Akimichi clans had been fine with it but others like the patriarch of the Uchiha clan and the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan had been terribly upset to be woken up so early and had proceeded to give the blonde Hokage a furrow tounge lashing despite the fact that they were all old friends.

The children however had no reservations about being woken up early to go out and play with their friends, in fact they were all quite excited about it as they had spent less and less time with each other as their parents had started introducing them to light training routines as they were expected to be the strongest generation to ever come out of the village since all the clan heirs were roughly the same age. None of them were training particularly hard they were only doing the bare minimum calisthenics and logic training since they were far more interested in playing with their friends and being children instead of training to be shinobi and despite the fact his own daughters were in that category it made him somewhat proud since he knew that his son was seriously training under himself and his wife in order to be a strong and capable shinobi.

But despite the fact his daughters and her friends were not training to be shinobi he could see that all of them had huge potential from the glimpses he could see as they dashed madly about the lush green grass that surrounded the structures of the park, dashing cardboard shuriken at each other as they screamed with abandoned glee. The longer that he watched the children the more he noticed how much potential they had and the more he agreed with statement that they would become the strongest generation to come out of Konoha since the villages founding but still he was surprised by the amount of clan heirs that his daughters had befriended.

The first child was Sasuke Uchiha who was a fair-skinned young boy with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs that hung above his eyes. It seemed he was quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him, as was obvious from the freakishly harsh stares they gave him. The young Uchiha was wearing a plain black high collared shirt with a pair of white shorts, which had quickly attained grass stains when he started playing, and plain black sandals. The boy had a quite arrogant and prideful look on his face and his actions seemed to support that view as he seemed to have no qualms with putting other kids down for his own mistakes when he was brought to anger, which was easily done even for a five-year old.

The second child was Kiba Inuzuka who looked rather unique with his wild appearance and while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and sharp nails that looked more like claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, long-sleeved shirt which contrasted with his light blue sandals. The kid was loud and brash always seeming to be shouting at the top of his voice about something or other despite the fact he was supposed to be quiet.

Then their was Mitos best friend Ino Yamanaka, the fair-skinned girl was average height, for a five-year old, with green eyes. The most noticeable trait in her appearance is her blonde hair which she had cut just above her shoulders, with the bangs held back from her face by two blue barrettes. It was easy to see that the little blonde girl had a similar personality to Mito as she had spent the whole time shouting at two of the other boys instead of joining in directly which kept her purple skirt and white shirt immaculately clean.

The first boy who Ino was shouting at was Chōji Akimichi. Choji was a slightly plump little boy with spiky, brown hair, and swirl marks on his cheeks , like the rest of his clan. The husky Akimichi was happily munching away on a packet of potato chips as he lumbered about trying to hide and avoid the cardboard shuriken.

The second boy was stood next to his large friend while Mito berated him for being lazy and letting down the rest of the team. If Minato remembered right his name was Shikamaru Naraand just like the rest of the clan he could seen with a lazy or irritated expression regularly plastered on his face. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. Like most of the other boys he had on a simple plain white shirt with a pair of black shorts that matched his sandals.

The last child in the group was Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress to the Hyuga clan and one of the villages princess since her clan was as powerful as they were prestigious. The small girl has dark blue hair and fair skin; traits that she inherited from her mother as the vest of her clan had dark brown hair and somewhat tanned skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan but unlike the rest of her clan she is usually seen with a timid, shy expression on her face. Her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face, a style which she shared with her best friend Mina. Unlike the rest of her children she was dressed in a stylish pair of black paints with a lavender kimono top on since her clans reputation demanded even her play cloths be somewhat above the usual persons standard.

While it may have seemed weird that the head of the most powerful ninja village in the entire of the elemental countries was sat in a park carefully observing his daughters and friends the same way that he would observe and analyze experienced shinobi one had to remember that these children were going to be the future soldiers of the village. In other words they were going to be his soldiers. Their lives were basically in his hands so why not get a head start by seeing what kind of character they had now because who knows whether or not they would change by the time they were deemed ready to go to war.

But for now Minato was ready to let them have their floors because looking out at them playing he was reminded that they were innocent and that their was no war threatening to take away their innocence like it did his and so many others. However those thoughts did allow a little sadness to creep into Minato's heart, because while he his daughters and theirs friends were innocently playing his son was off training with his mother and most likely being taught about the evils that went on in the ninja world.

However before Minato could continue pondering whether or not it was healthy for his son grow up so quick and learn the ways of the ninja he was interrupted by a dark figure dropping in front of him in a kneeling position. The figure in question was wearing the standard Anbu uniform which consists of a simple blue body suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. The Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder and his lack of forehead protector stood as well but the most eye-catching thing about his was his gravity defying silver hair which, although it looked soft and inviting, managed to stand tall despite the wind. The copious amounts of silver hair told Minato exactly who it was despite the fact that the Anbu had his features covered and was yet to speak. It was quite easy to figure out who since their was only one person with that particular hairstyle and in that particular colour in the village, it also helped that Minato he had taught him since he was a genin and in doing so managing to become a father figure to the teenager since Kakiashi's father died early leaving the silver head an orphan.

Minato just smiled at him before giving him a placating greeting "Ah hello Kakashi-kun."

The newly dubbed Kakashi just sighed behind his mask at how his father figure was acting "Hokage-sama you're not suppose to call me by my name while I'm wearing the mask. It's Inu-san."

"Hmmm nope. Your my little Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi just developed a strong eye twitch as he watched as he listened to his father figure and mentor gave him a stupid nickname and smug smile in an attempt to embarrass him in front of the Anbu members who were following the Hokage and his family.

"It's Inu-san Hokage-sama."

"Nope Kakashi-kun."

"Sensei please!" It hurt Kakashi's pride to beg his teacher like he was but he could already hear the hidden Anbu members snickering away at his misfortune and it was just so embarrassing for him.

"Hahah I'm joking Inu-san, so what did you need?"

"The Kazekage arrived a few minutes ago for a meeting with you."

"What!? I'm not suppose to be meeting with that old codger until next week!"

The statement just made a sweat drop form on Kakashi's and all the other Anbu members heads since there was barely ten years difference between Minato and the fourth Kazekage.

"Yes well it seems that Kazekage-dono has come up with a new idea in order to cement the alliance between themselves and us and thought it would be best to come as soon as possible in order to implement his action quickly."

"I thought that the older generations of Sunakagure were still unhappy about what happened in the previous wars so what could the Kazekage come up with that could help them accept our alliance?"

"The Kazekage didn't say Hokage-sama, he only said that it was a sensitive topic and that he wished to discuss it with you directly with yourself."

"I see. I assume that he is waiting at the Hokage tower."

"Yes he and one of his guards, a jonin by the name of Baki, are currently sat in your office with Jiraiya-sama and Sandaime-sama awaiting your arrival."

"I see well best not to keep them waiting." As Minato stood up to tell the children he had to leave for work he saw that Kakashi had risen as well obviously intending to follow him to office for the meeting but unfortunately for Kakashi his quick actions had given Minato a devious idea. The hidden Anbu who did not have their eyes on the clan heirs could see Minato's face and the devious smirk he was wearing sent shivers cascading down their spines.

"Children!" It was a bland calling but it did the job as his daughters as well as the other clan heirs all flocked towards him. "I have some important Hokage work to do so I need to leave and go to my office."

This time it was the usually quiet Mina who interrupted "But Tou-san we don't wanna go home we want to stay and keep playing." Her outburst was confirmed and supported by the other children as they all raised their voices in order to give shouts of conformation.

"I know you do, which is why my friend Inu-san here is going to look after and play with you." proclaimed Minato with an open smile as he put his hands on Kakashis shoulders and pushed him in front of the children in an impromptu introduction.

"What!? Hokage-sama no offence but I have no idea how to look after children." was the response that came from Kakashi as he completely ignored the nine children that were using him as a climbing frame.

"So what you're saying is that you are refusing to watch over the villages clan children and protect them from harm?" The whole phrase was said with a smile so smug that it made the one his wife Kushina wore when she managed to convince him to change Naruto's last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki, A story that involved Minato being celibate until he agreed, look like a frown.

"What of course not!" It actually amazed the hidden Anbu members how Kakashi was able to give a somewhat dignified reply like that while nine children climbed over his body and poked at his mask.

"So you'll stay here and keep them safe them?"

"Of course!" At that the other Hidden Anbu couldn't help but face palm themselves as one of the youngest and brightest of their members walked into such an obvious trap.

"Well ok then, bye." And with that final bye the Hokage of the hidden leaf disappeared in a yellow flash.

As soon as Kakashi realised that he had walked into such an obvious trap his eyes widened and his jaw dropped low enough that it almost dropped below the bottom of his mask. 'How, how could I have been so stupid. I'm suppose to be a prodigy an elite yet I fall into a trap so simple even a buffoon would notice it. What in the name of Icha Icha is wrong with me.'

Kakashi was brought out of his internal pity party by the blonde Namikaze twins as they an important question to ask him.

"Dog face-san why do you have a mask?"

It may have seemed like and innocent and cute question to other people, the gushing sounds from the other Anbu members certainly confirmed it was, but to kakashi it was a death sentence because it showed him exactly how his entire day was going to play out.

'Todays going to be a bad day.'

**With Kushina and Naruto.**

Our read headed protagonist and his beautiful mother had eventually put their mother son bonding on hold and moved into the training ground located at the back of the Namikaze home. Although Naruto was somewhat unwilling to do his training since it was obvious that his mother got some evil pleasure by putting him in pain every time she trained him. His mother called it basic training but he knew that, that was a lie since not even the newly graduated genin had to what he did for training, hell he was pretty sure that even chunin didn't train like he did.

Everyday he was made, by sword point, to run ten laps around Konoha's walls before he had to give his mother one hundred press ups, one hundred sit ups and one hundred squats. After he was finished with that he was given a gracious five-minute break by his mother before he had to complete an hour of chakra control exercises, since his chakra reserves were growing rapidly, which usually included him having to balance a leaf or rock on a random part of his body while he dodged kunai and shuriken being thrown at him by his mother. When they were finished his mother gave him another five-minute break so his cut and bleeding body didn't cut out during the rest of the training session and once it was over they went onto Naruto's second favourite ninja art. Taijutsu. He was only learning the basics like how to punch, kick, block and dodge but Naruto enjoyed it nonetheless, the displays of strength he had seen his mother use in that particular field spoke to something inside him and stirred his soul. After he was broken and battered from his mothers taijutsu training was thrown into his favourite of all the ninja arts. Ninjutsu. His mother and father had not taught him any dangerous or high ranked jutsu but what they had taught him were the most essential basics, the substitution jutsu and the henge. The two E-ranked jutsu may not have been powerful or destructive but even Naruto could tell that the two would more than likely save his life many a time throughout his future career as a ninja.

However today was a special occasion as Kushina had finally deemed Naruto ready enough for his first spar with her, although she doubted that she could hold back that much against the little grass hoper. The two of them were stood on either side of the training field staring at each other intently.

Naruto had a determined look in his gaze while he kept his faced fixed in a plain mask of emotionlessness, one of the few things his father had taught him. Since he had no stance he stood with his feet apart and his knees slightly bent, in order to react quickly, and his arms were raised in a loos boxer stance. Naruto knew it wouldn't help much defensively but he had to go with the little teaching he had on this one.

Kushina just stood across from him not even bothering to take a stance, which was not that surprising considering she was a jonin level while Naruto wasn't even an academy student yet. However Kushina did fix her son with a critical glare and while she was upset that she hadn't found him a particular stance yet she was glad that he had positioned himself to be ready for an attack.

"You ready yet Naru-chan? Remember you only have to hit me once." Kushina asked joyfully even going so far as to add a smug smirk in order provoke Naruto in order to get him to attack head first but instead he remained calm and raised an eyebrow in question. He knew just as well as she did that he would most likely be unable to score a hit on her for at least a few more years but unlike Kushina Naruto did not know that Kushina planned to continue sparring until either he did hit her or he gave up.

It also pleased Kushina to see that Naruto was able to stay calm despite being taunted even at a young age but for some reason the fact that her own son was raising his eyebrow at her as of she was stupid angered her somewhat.

Her thoughts on how her son was able to so easily angering her were interrupted by Naruto who had run straight at her with his fist raised ready to throw a straight right, Kushina was slightly disappointed that he rushed in with such and obvious attack but as she went to side step to the left she was surprised by the round house kick that came from Naruto's left. Of course the surprise still didn't stop her from catching the kick and tossing Naruto backwards five feet into one of the trees surrounding the training area.

Before he hit the tree Naruto managed to twist in mid-air before landing on his feet at a mere two feet from the tree but as soon as hit the floor he was off again rocketing towards his mother before throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at her as she dodged each hit with ease.

'Seems little Naru-chan is about as good as a new genin already in terms of strength and speed, damn I'm s good sensei!'

'Damn it! I can't even hit kaa-chan.' deciding that he needed to up the tempo Naruto decided to suddenly drop on all fours to disrupt the flow of the fight before using all his limbs to springboard himself at his mother and he aimed a double punch at her stomach. Unfortunately for him his mother had seen what he was trying to do and interrupted him by swinging her arms down and grabbing his wrists to stop him from moving. Naruto tried to counter by using the hold to swing his body upwards in an attempt to kick his mother in the chin and almost succeeded but at the last second Kushina disrupted his upwards swinging kick by pulling his arms towards her which caused poor Naruto to almost kick himself in the face. Luckily he was able to abort this action by unconsciously sending a pulse of chakra to his feet which propelled him away from the other red-head while sending her skidding her back a few feat.

As soon as Naruto managed to pick himself up from his awkward landing he looked up to see his mother staring at him with a gleeful expression openly mocking him, it was just hard to decide whether or not she was doing it consciously.

'Dammit I'm never going to be able to touch her! She's not holding back at all she's still unbelievably fast and agile she's just refraining herself from hitting me. Dammit I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this but it's the only thing I can think of that might work against kaa-chan.'

Knowing he only had one shot to pull off his insane new tactic against his mother Naruto took a few deep breaths before he stared intently at his mother trying to see the flaw in her posture that he needed and as if by the grace of Kami a deep voice rumbled inside his head point out and telling him exactly what he needed.

**'Her right hand twitches when ever you attack as her reflexes tell her to counter so aim for that arm if you want to pull of you plan.'**

The voice was slightly muffled but Naruto could still hear its deep tone clearly as if it was right next to him. Naruto knew that hearing voices in your head was a bad sign but for some reason he felt safe, it was as if the voice was that of an old friend he had known all his life. He decided the best thing to do was trust it, it seemed so confident that he would succeed and for some reason that brought forth a wealth of confidence that he didn't know he had.

With this newfound confidence Naruto rose from his crouched position momentarily taking Kushina off her guard before he set off in a mad dash at Kushina's right side. Seeing what her son was doing Kushina just shook her head at her sons display of recklessness as he charged in head first like some crazed berserker. With a tiny shake of her head Kushina merely went back to her game of cat and mouse as she continued to dodge her sons attacks in the hopes he would add something different to his attack pattern.

'Closer'

Naruto managed to lunge within a foot of Kushina's arm but before he could even more his arms to attack she had already leapt back and put another few feet of distance in between them.

'Closer!'

Naruto had to duck and roll as his mother lazily swung her left arm at him but the action allowed him to get within half a foot of his target and although he was not close enough to launch an attack he was close enough to see the twitch in her arm that the voice in his arm had told him about.

'Gotta get closer!'

A new warmth spread through Naruto's body, it was the same kind of warmth that he felt when his chakra flowed through his coils but at the same time it was somehow different. It was warmer, more powerful. It felt as if it belonged to someone else yet at the same time it felt as if it had been with him all his life.

'I have to get closer!'

By now Naruto's movements had become smoother, faster, somehow more refined. The strength was still there but it was as if he was becoming more efficient, however the most important thing to him was that he was getting closer.

'Now!'

With a primeval raw Naruto dived forwards intent on driving his forward into his mothers bicep, and while he knew it would do no real damage to his mother he knew that the way she reacted to the seeminglessly pointless attack would decide the outcome of the match.

As soon as the punch came within a few inches of Kushina's arm her reflexes kicked in and she automatically retaliated by thrusting her right hand out to catch Naruto's small fist before bringing her left hand up to back hand Naruto across his left cheek. The hit may not have been at full strength but it was still enough to send the five-year old boy half way across the training field before he came to a rolling stop with his limp form spread eagle on the grass.

As soon as she saw Naruto's downed form Kushina froze.

Every womanly and motherly instinct was screaming at her to go help the poor injured child but at the same time those instincts were tearing her apart as she realized that it had been her who had hurt. She knew that as a ninja Naruto would face far worse as he got older but for now he was still her little baby boy so seeing that she had caused so much pain hurt.

After taking a moment to get herself together Kushina rushed over to Naruto's still downed form and bend down beside her in order to check he was alright however before she could check him to see if he was ok the air was slightly knocked out of her lungs by a tiny fist hat had managed to connect with her stomach with immense for something of its size.

Looking down Kushina was greeted to the sight of her son staring at her with an infuriating smug grin which made it clear to her that he knew he was able to stop since he managed to get a hit in. It made her immensely proud that her son had done the smart thing and gone down the ninja route of cheating and using deception in order to complete his objective but at the same time it annoyed her to no end that she had been stupide enough to fall for such a simple trick.

"So kaa-chan did I do good?" it was obvious that Naruto was still in pain from taking the hit despite the fact it was only a low strength hit.

"Yeah Naru-chan, you did great."

Seeing that Naruto's already bright smile got about five shades bright when he received praise from her Kushina couldn't help scoop his limp body up in a tight hug before leaning down so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm so proud of you."

And with those five words the world went black for both mother and child.

**Mindscape.**

When the darkness that had consumed them finally dissipated both Naruto and Kushina found themselves in the most extraordinary sight that the two of them would most likely ever have the luck to witness. The world around them seemed to go on forever with there only being a single winding dirt path for the two of them to stand on amidst the vast empty space, however it was the colour of the space around the which was extraordinary.

Instead of a single colour like black or white the endless void they were in was a collidescope of reds, yellows and oranges which gave the seemingly endless space the look of a never-ending sunset as waves of it colours wash over everything bathing them in golden light.

Naruto was at a lost for words, in the entirety of his life the most beautiful thing he thought he would ever see was the smile on his mothers face but the space around him proved him wrong. He was now one hundred percent sure that nothing could be more beautiful than this, it wasn't even just the look of the colours and how they so easily blended into one carpet of colour, it was the warmth that flooded through his very being as he was bathed in the light of such beautiful scenery that helped make the unbelievable sight all the more amazing.

Kushina however went wide-eyed as she looked around her as she instantly recognised where she was which caused her to cast a critical gaze around her before glancing worriedly at her son in the hopes that nothing bad would happen to him while the two of them were stuck in the multi-coloured space.

"Kaa-chan where are we?"

"That's a bit difficult to explain sochi."

"Huh what do you mean kaa-chan?"

"Umm well were in my head?"

"Huh?" The explanation still made some sense because only someone as amazing as his mother would be able to produce scenery this beautiful but at the same time it just seemed so unrealistic despite the fact he knew shinobi were capable of producing the impossible daily.

Kushina just let out a long sigh, she knew she would have to explain this all to him eventually she just didn't think she would have to do it so soon. "Do you remember what I explained to you about the Yamanaka clan?"

"About how they can enter the enemies minds to get secret information."

"Yes that, now when they do that they enter what is called a persons mindscape. Everybody's mindscape is unique as its shape and style depends on a person personality as well as how they have lived their life."

"Um how come yours has such pretty colours then kaa-chan?"

"That's because of you, your tou-san, Mina-chan and Mito-chan."

"Huh how?"

"The reds are me, the yellows are your father and the oranges in between are you and your sisters. Now stop interrupting."

"Yes kaa-chan." all though the tone of his voice was defeated it did nothing to stop his bright smile at the thought of his mothers love making such a beautiful scene, no wonder the sight made him feel so warm inside.

"Now where was I? Oh right, now people usually can't enter their mindscape by themselves because they usually don't even know they have one and even if they do know about their mindscape it is impossible for them to take other people into it with them."

At this point Naruto wanted to interrupt his mother and ask how exactly she brought him into her mindscape with her and why they were even in it in the first place but he could see that she had entered her sensei mode. Whenever she got like this it meant that she would block out any external factors such as interruptions, no matter how serious they were, until she had finished giving a speech to whomever was unfortunate enough to be caught as her unwilling pupil.

"Ahh I remember the days when you could still kill a man with a teacup on the battlefield and no one would bat and eye lid but do it now and its all "Oh it's the teacup killer la de da" my what I wouldn't give to be back in the battle of Kentuck rock to show them sissy's how a scary a women with a teacup can be!"

"Kaa-chan you're going off track now."

"But all of that's besides the point."

'She's really trying just ignore all of the rubbish she was just talking'

"For people like you and me however it's a different story."

"What do you mean by that kaa-chan?" At first Naruto thought it was something minor or one of his mothers stupid jokes where she would say something like they can do it because their red heads but that cold glint in her eye and icy demeanour told him it was a completely different story. Well at least that's what he figured out from using his five years of life as a guideline.

"It'll be easier if I just showed you."

Not knowing what to say Naruto just stayed quiet as he followed his mother down the lonely dirt road that laid within the middle of her mind. After about ten minutes of silent walking Naruto could finally make something out in the distance, he couldn't be sure what it was but he did know that what ever it was must be about the size of a mountain since it looked large despite being a rather large distance away. However when they arrived at the base of what Naruto thought was a mountain he couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him was a sight that belayed absolutely any and all senses of normalcy that he once had. Before his very eyes laid a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes with black slitted pupils, its upper-body's structure was similar to that of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The giant fox was standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument making it impossible tall, his own kaa-chan was barely as tall as its eye. However the most amazing thing about the giant fox was its nine giant tails attached to the base of its spine. The amazing sight was eventually over shadowed by the fact that such an amazing creature was bound to a giant boulder by chains almost as big as it tails, each of which were splayed out behind it and bound to the rock through the use of giant stakes.

The sight was just so surreal to Naruto but before he could question his mother as to why she had a giant nine tailed fox in her mind and whether or not it was alive he was interrupted a by a deep voice that made the very the very path he stood on shake under the vibrations.

**"Haha it seems that my jailor has finally decided to visit me once more and she's even brought her Jinchūriki of a son here to see me as well."**

"Shut up you baka fox I know that you brought the two of us here for a reason now spill it!"

**"Now, now Tomato-san no need to be rude, all you have to do is ask nicely."** Although it would be hard for most people to tell the fox had a giant toothy smirk on his face as he taunted his jailor.

"Look here you giant rabbit chasing mongrel because I've already had enough of your shit, your going to explain to me what's going on here because you've brought me and one of my children here when we were having a perfectly pleasant day for no reason and with no warning."

'What the hells going on here? Why the hell is this kaa-chan arguing with this giant fox? Actually why is it even here in the first place, hell why am I here since this is kaa-chans mind.'

Eventually Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the deep baritone voice of the chained up fox. **"Listen here you insufferable wench! I am the great Kyuubi no kitsune, the most powerful being in the world. I can crush mountains and cause tsunamis with a single swipe of my tail to what makes you think that you, a single pathetic insignificant human mortal can demand answers off me the great and powerful immortal Kyuubi!"**

Kushia retaliated with just as much fire and passion as the newly dubbed Kyuubi did "Because you O great Kyuubi-sama are sealed with this pathetic insignificant human mortal and hold no power while inside her!"

**"HAHAHAHA you insufferable wench you feel that because I am trapped inside you that I have no power. I am the Kyuubi no mere mortal could cut me off from my power! Besides you are merely a byproduct of this meeting."**

"Huh what do you mean by that baka-fox!?"

**"Ergh you insufferable mortal what I mean is that I didn't bring you into the deepest corner of your mind in order to talk to you, I brought you here in order to converse with that whelp of yours."**

Before Naruto could so much as blink at the fact that the fox had brought him into his mother's mind in order to talk to him his mother was stood in front oh him protectively glaring up at the giant fox with eyes so full of hatred it would make a normal man commit senpaku before facing her wrath.

"Now listen to me you over grown fuzz ball. I may be stuck with you but you will not go near my children, do you understand?"

**"GRRRRR foolish moral let the child step forward because you know as well as I do that I wont harm him because of his fathers actions."**

With the last retort Kushinas protective form slightly slumped as she realized that the fox was right about one thing, no matter how much it probably wanted to harm Naruto because of her since the four tails was sealed inside him the fox would have to restrain himself.

Seeing his mother drop her protective stance and step to the side slightly Naruto grew nervous that he might actually have to go near the foul tempered fox.

**"Come here boy!"** It was a command and Naruto knew it he just didn't know what would happen if he ignored the giant fox.

Before his nerves could get the better than him his mother grabbed him by the shoulders and bent down so that the two of them were eye to eye before speaking to him in a comforting tone "Don't worry sochi I'm right here and if the fox tries anything kaa-chan will sort him out."

Naruto just looked deep into his mothers purple eyes and saw that she was telling the truth about protecting him from the giant fox so he gave her a hesitant nod before looking toward the nine-tails. After a moment or so of staring the giant fox in its giant red eyes Naruto hesitantly strode towards the fox making sure not to fidget or break eye contact just like his grandfather Sarutobi had told him to when dealing with people more powerful than him.

When he was within seven feet of the giant fox Naruto stopped and stared up at the giant being as its blood-red eyes seemed to stare through his very being, judging his worth. The experience was unnerving to say the least, it was as if the fox was waiting for him to make a mistake, just one to see if Naruto would crumble in the face of such power.

However to both the fox's and Kushina's surprise Naruto didn't crumble as he stood in front of the almighty nine tails instead he just stood in front of the of the might fox smiling happily as his eyes wandered its soft fur, not a hint of fear could be shown on him despite his nervousness.

After what seemed like an eternity the nine tails finally let a giant smirk, which showed his numerous giant teeth, cross his face as he let off a deep rumbling sound which could be taken for laughter **"AHAHAHAHAH I like you brat, most puny humans would defecate themselves in fear the very moment they landed eyes on me. However you, a mere child have managed to look me in the eye without fear or hate, a feat not even you mother could accomplish."**

'Not my fault that I can't, you're the one whose a murderous giant chakra construct capable of killing hundreds with a single flick of your tail.' It was slightly childish but Kushina felt that she had the right to moan about it.

**"That alone shows the strength you hold but I can tell my brother won't leave it at that, his own gifts will most likely show themselves soon. You are lucky, my brother does not usually care for his jailers, I guess he see's something special in you. Blegh I get your unruly mother while my brother gains such a level-headed container as yourself, it seems that what ever deity is conspiring against me feels the need to mock me. I do however see a chance for me to get some payback against those that have sought to keep my influence from the world, since I refuse to give your ungrateful mother my own gifts and my brother has seen fit to shower you with his own I shall give you my own gift."**

Before either Kushina or Naruto could react to the fox's statement a red ooze sprung out of the dirt path in front of Naruto before it wrapped himself around his form almost like a protective cocoon. Kushina ran towards him desperate to try to pry the ooze off of her son but as soon as her skin came into contact with it she was burnt badly, despite it only happening in her mind the pain felt so real it cause Kushina to scream out in pain.

The fox however just watched on with bemusement dancing across his face, he knew that the ooze bore no harm to the young child whatsoever but seeing Kushina so desperately trying to claw in off of her son despite the fact that the harder she tried the more the ooze would burn her as it tried to protect the boy it surrounded from the threat that it had deemed Kushina.

After a few moments the process had been completed and the red ooze slinked back into the road from where it came leaving a perfectly healthy and unharmed Naruto in its wake. The boy just laid on the dirt path with his eyes wide as he tried to understand what had just happened to him, before he even had the chance to pull himself up he was wrapped in the arms of his mother who smothered his face in between her generous bosom while she hysterically babbled apologies for what happened and not being able to protect him.

After a few moments Naruto felt a slight pull in the back of his mind which heralded his departure from the makeshift world of color that was his mothers mind, however as the darkness surrounded him and he was fading out of the world he heard the booming voice of the nine tails speak one last time.

**"With all these gifts I wonder how you will affect the world young Uzumaki."**

**The real world.**

When Naruto managed to finally open his eyes he was greeted to the of his mothers bosom as she had decided to bring him even closer to her than he was originally before they were called into her mind to meet the Kyuubi. After a moment or so his mother finally put him at an arms length so that she could check if he was okay from his dream like experience.

"Sochi are you ok!? Did the fox hurt you!? Is everything ok!? Oh my god the fox damaged you with his gift didn't he!? I swear to god I'll rip his goddamn tails off for hurting you!"

'Why does she always have to freak out so much?'

"I'm fine kaa-chan." whined Naruto

Kushina however just ignored her sons whine in favor of giving her son an almost complete medical check up as she looked for any signs of trauma that Naruto may have picked up from their little inter-conscious expedition.

"Kaa-chan [Kushina starts pulling his cheeks] kaa-chan [Kuchina pulls Naruto's tongue out before forcing his eye wide to check it] kaa-chan [Kushina goes to examine under Naruto's clothes causing him to rocket back a few feet] KAA-CHAN! I'm fine, can you please stop checking me?"

"Don't raise your voice to me mister! As your mother it's my job to check and see if anything has happened to you."

"I'm not Mina or Mito, I can look after myself."

"Don't you go badmouthing your little sisters now young man because if my memory serves my right a certain five-year old crawls into bed with me every morning."

Naruto had the decency to blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly before replying "Still I can look after myself perfectly fine."

Kushina just smiled fondly at her child's stubbornness, it reminded her so much of herself at that age, she couldn't help but just walk over to him and wrap him in a tight embrace "I know you think that Naru-chan but you'll always be my little baby boy so I'm never going to stop worrying about you."

Eventually Naruto just melted into his mothers warm embrace before whispering a soft "I know kaa-chan."

After a few moments Kushina finally pulled herself from her child and got into what could be dubbed her serious mother mode "Now that I know my little mans alright I think I should explain what just happened."

Naruto merely nodded since he didn't know how to word what he wanted to know since the experience was so surreal the only words that he could think of that would express what he wanted to know were the kind of words his godmother would use whenever she had to much to drink but he was never aloud to say for some reason unknown to him.

"Do you remember how I told you that me and you are different from other people" Seeing Naruto give a hesitant nod Kushina just decided to forgo all tact and subtly and just plough through her explanation "well that's because we are. Me and you are what people would call jinchūriki or the Power of Human Sacrifice."

This made Naruto's eyes go wide as his thoughts went rampant on the subject of him being a sacrifice. 'What am I a sacrifice for? When did this happen to me? Did kaa-chan and tou-san sacrifice me.'

"We are not the only ones who are sacrifices, there are seven other people who are the same as us out there in other countries who share the same burden as us."

"But kaa-chan what it the burden we share?"

"Each one of our lives is dedicated to containing one of the nine tailed beast that use to roam the land inside of us."

"The tailed what?"

"The tailed beast or bijū are the nine titanic behemoths that live within the elemental nations. The nine are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters", meaning that the very thing we humans use as a life source make their entire being. This means that they can hit faster, harder and last longer than almost anything else in the world and that's not even taking into account the fact that they are each about the size of a mountain. Its almost silly how strong they are, their able to destroy mountains and villages with almost a single attack before bringing about a natural disaster by accident. They are beast of destruction which are unrivalled in power and that is why there are Jinchuriki, we are chosen from birth to have the Biju sealed inside of us since they are a danger to everyone else who inhabits the elemental nations."

"s..s..sealed?" By now the revelations that were being brought upon him by his mother had Naruto shell shocked to the point that he was barely capable of conscious thought.

"Yeah, every Jinchuriki has a different seal since the higher number of tails a Biju has the stronger it is and the stronger the seal needs to be but the seals are not just containment seals like you would see on a scroll used to seal and carry rations. The seals that confide Biju within their Jinchuriki are special because they tie the souls of the tailed beasts to ours. Make no mistake the beast sealed within you is irreversible linked with you, if you die it dies and if it is taken out of you, you will come close to death from the separation of your souls."

Naruto could do nothing but gulp since he could see the seriousness radiate off his mother in intense waves.

"The link between Jinchuriki and Biju is stronger than anything else out there, which is why the fox was able to pull you into the mindscape that I share with him."

"Kaa-chan the fox had nine tails so does that mean you hold the strongest Biju?" It was a simple question but one that Naruto asked in awe which was only amplified when he saw his mother nod, he always knew that his mother was the strongest ninja in the world but the fact she could keep such a powerful giant inside her showed just how strong she really was. "Then which Biju do I hold?"

"The Yonbi, four tails."

"Is it a fox too?"

"hahhaha no sochi the Yonbi is a giant ape not a fox, all the Biju have different forms none of them look a like."

"Like me and Mito and Mina?"

"A little sochi, a little."

"Kaa-chan why was I chosen to be a Jinchuriki?" Naruto's question came out weak and feeble showing Kushina that her son was thinking the worst about his situation.

Kushina just wrapped her son up in another tight hug before she began explaining to him the reasons behind turning him into a Jinchuriki "There was no choice sochi, on the day you were born the four tails attacked the village. It was in the middle of night and we had no other way of stopping it, I was still weak from having just given birth to you and your sisters and Sarutobi-jiji, Jiraiya and your father were losing the battle against it. Your father decided that when I had passed out that he would seal it into you, I had no idea it even happened until the next day when I had managed to finally see you."

'Tou-san was willing to sacrifice me so easily?' "How come I never noticed a seal on me?" While he may have only been five Naruto was still an Uzumaki and his mother had raised him as such meaning that his training did in fact include seals already. He was by no means anywhere near satisfactory but for someone his age he was considered a genius since he could recognize and think of use for seal that someone three times his age would never even consider. Although the art of seal was pretty much dead since it wasn't taught to ninja unless they had an apprenticeship under a master, an occurrence that almost never happened.

"Jinchuriki have to be kept as a secret from people because other ninja villages may try to kidnap them in an attempt to steal the Biju so your father designed the seal to show up as the angel wing tattoos on your back." Naruto had always wondered about the wings on his back but when he had asked his father his father had just told him they were a clan marking of the Uzumaki clan that was put on male members and that since he was the last male Uzumaki they had decided to give him them. Feeling Naruto stiffen up in her hug Kushina just gained an even more worried look on her face "Are you ok sochi?"

Naruto just untangled himself from his mothers arms before taking a deep breath and a step back from her. "Yeah... I just need to think."

Kushina just nodded her head as she watched her son walk off into one of the many forests that surrounded the training fields within Konoha. She had been the same when she had been told about the burden she was going to have when she was younger. Being told your life was nothing but one sacrifice that you had no real choice in was tough and would shake you to your very core. Being alone to think about it just made it so much easier since you could think everything through and catch a grip on the reality which you felt was slowly ebbing away from you. She just hoped that her son would be ok with everything he had been told today.

**With Naruto.**

The red-head was beyond, beyond shocked the revelations that his mother had come up today had done more than just rock him to his core they had made him question almost everything he already knew about his life.

Was he nothing more than a sacrifice?

Was it really that easy for his father to give him up to be nothing more than the container for a mass of chakra?

How did the beast affect his life?

Would he ever be able to tell anyone about the four tails or would it have to be a secret he would have to take to the grave?

It frustrated Naruto to no end that he wasn't able to figure out the answer to any of these questions, why? Why? All he had were questions pertaining to what he now knew about himself but the only answer he could come up with were so astronomically outrageous that they made no sense.

"AHHH!" the mental pressure became to much for Naruto, he decided that he might as well take out his frustrations on some of the trees that surrounded him. He may not know any destructive jutsus but his taijutsu was enough for him to splinter the bark of a few of the tree that surrounded him.

After an hour or so of punching and kicking a particular tree Naruto collapsed in exhaustion his knuckles, feet, elbows and knees all bloody from damage but slowly healing. Eventually Naruto just rolled onto his back as he stared up at cloud filled sky, he was trying desperately to hold back tears of frustration as his mind still raged over the possibilities.

When Naruto's mind could no longer work through the stressful possibilities of being a sacrifice the red-head calmed himself down somewhat by playing a game he would often play with his mother whenever the two of them would go to the park. He just stared up at the clouds and he let his imagination wonder as to what each cloud looked like. At first he got some of the typical ones; a dog, a kunai, a sheep, a can of tinned peaches but eventually he saw one that kicked the gears in his head into overdrive.

An ape.

The cloud gave him a wonderfully simplistic idea. Ask the Yonbi.

He may not be able to get the answer to most of his questions he had on his mind but he would get to know what the nine tails meant when he said that the four tails and himself were giving Naruto gifts and besides it's not like the biju were mean or anything, sure the nine tails was a bit mean to his mother but then again she did start the argument by calling it names. It wasn't solid logic by any means but to a five-year it was perfectly sane and it made perfect sense.

He knew he needed to get into his mindscape but his mother had told him that if he ever wanted to get into it when he was older he would have to meditate and stay completely still and while it sounded like no trouble at all Naruto knew from past experiences that it was a lot harder than it sounded.

Hesitantly Naruto sat in the lotus position with his eyes close, just like his mother had taught him, with his back against one of the trees he had beaten with all his might. After a few minutes of trying to rid his mind of everything nothing happened so Naruto decided to try switch things up to see if he gained some new results. Instead of trying to keep his mind blank Naruto focused on trying to talk to the Yonbi and was eventually rewarded with a slight tug and the back of his mind which heralded his leave from the mortal plane and into his own consciousness.

**Naruto's mindscape.**

Naruto expected to find himself somewhere similar to his mother's mind scape but instead he found himself somewhere that he could only describe as magical. Unlike his mothers wide colorful space he found himself inside a cave which had to be well over one hundred feet tall, although it lacked the amazing colors that his mother's mindscape had it was, in Naruto's opinion, even more beautiful since it was all the more detailed. On the far wall from him was a single waterfall which seemed to spew fourth thousands of galleons of green water into a giant lake which despite its green color was immaculately clear. Even beyond the water feature the cave was still beautiful as in the background beneath the waterfall was a giant statue of what appeared to be a monk sat in the lotus position, much like he was in the real world, mediating.[Think Buddha]

After spending a few moments admiring his mindscape Narutos eyes were finally drawn to the behemoth that was the four tails as the giant ape lumbered its way over to his tiny form. Naruto barely even paid attention to the chakra constructs giant form instead his eyes settled on the apes brilliant red fur which was the same color as his own hair and he couldn't help the comforting smile that appeared on his face.

As soon as the great ape had made its way over to Naruto it introduced itself loudly **"I am the Handsome Monkey King of the Water Screen Cave; the King of the Sage Monkeys, bestowed with the Dharma name of Son by the Sage of the Six Paths. I am Son Gokū, the Great Sage Equalling Heaven hoohoohooooo!"**

"Ummm I'm Naruto." was the awkward reply that Naruto gave since he couldn't exactly match the four tails exuberance.

**"Ahh so you're my container."**

The title slightly annoyed Naruto he hated to think that he was nothing more than a jail which was meant to house the four tails. "Can't we just be friends instead?"

The four tails just stared at Naruto incredulously for a few seconds before he let of a booming laugh which made the very cavern itself shake **"AHAAHAHAHA you're the second person in the entire of my thousand-year life who has offered me the chance for friendship and unlike the first you are nowhere near as stubborn so you know what, why not."**

"Really?" Naruto's face lit up with a million watt smile as any thoughts he had of being just another person forced to bear the burden of being a Jinchuriki vanished and was replaced with the thoughts of a friend who would always be with them, not like the four tails could go anywhere.

**"Yeah."** To further illiterate the fact that he was fine with being friends with the child he was sealed within he raised his giant fist in front of the child and waited for the small child to bump it. After a few moments Naruto eventually caught onto what he needed to do and raised his small fist and bumped the giant apes fists with all his might. As soon as Naruto's small fist connected with the giant apes he felt a new warmth rush through his body and a new strength welled up inside of him.

**"So little one, what do I owe the pleasure of the meeting?"**

Naruto just look a little sheepish as he answered "My kaa-chan only just told me about you since the fox in her dragged me inside her mind to see him."

**"I know I can feel the gift my brother gave you."**

"What are all these gifts?" exclaimed Naruto his already short amount of patience gone as he just got more and more frustrated about not having any idea what the gifts he was supposedly being given were.

**"Hehe well it's simple the gifts are..."**

**In the Hokage's office.**

It had been a long afternoon of nothing but tedious talks but finally the fourth Hokage and the fourth Kazekage had come to and agreement on the deal that the two hidden villages were trying to make.

The Kazekage had auburn hair, dark eyes and a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. He carried a small canister strapped to his hip. He had two creases around his mouth. Over his black jacket and mesh armour he wore the standard attire of the Kazekage which consisted of a loose-fitting blue kimono with a white jacket and the signature hat with the kanji for wind on it. It was an almost plain and average look which directly contrasted with the Hokages own bright and outlandish style.

"I trust you to keep your end of the bargain Hokage-dono." Came the smooth voice of the Kazekage, who despite being close to the same age as the Hokage sounded much more experienced.

"You can be assured Kazekage-dono I will be making the trip to Sunakagure within the next week or so to keep up Konohas end of the bargain." was the casual reply that came from the younger looking kage.

"Hmph I will make the necessary arrangements for your arrival along with the needed accommodations but can you really say that he will enjoy staying in sunakagure?"

"Trust me Kazekage-done he's a quick adapter he will be able to fit in perfectly fine when he stays in sunagakure."

"I'll have to take your word for it Hokage-dono."

* * *

**THE END**

And good news guys the pairing has changed! I planned the story out a bit more and realised that you were right and a female Gaara would make the story overly complicated to right and that certain plot points would have to be changed by a ridiculous amount so instead its going to be a Naruto x Pakura pairing.

Also sorry about the chapter being released so late but I caught a bad case of the plot bunnies and I've had to get all of that sorted out before I could write anymore and I also have a bad case of writers block so my stories are kind of suffering at the moment. Not to mention I'm actually really upset with this chapter because I don't feel it conveys the love that Naruto has for Kushina and how he now has mixed thoughts about his father because Kushina basically explains that him being a Jinchuriki was all up to Minato. Also the relationship of that I though should appear between Naruto and Son Goku in the first meeting was just not quite there so I'll probably have to come back and rewrite this chapter at some point, maybe the whole story because I'm still new to writing fanfiction and I don't feel my writing is up to par or anywhere near it yet.

Still Rate, Review and get your friends to read it because the more people involved and the more feedback I receive the better I can hopefully make the story.


End file.
